My master's servant
by raelynn gross
Summary: Maka, a prominant American noble. Soul, a fallen noble and a weapon miester. What happens when a new threat comes to tear them apart.
1. Mother

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THIS IS JUST A STORY I DECIDED TO DO WHILE I UNBLOCK MY THOUGHTS FOR MY OTHER STORIES.

White hair and red eyes on a pale heart shaped face. A perfectly fitted black pinstriped suite with a red undershirt and black tie. Shoes freshly polished a solid black. Fifteen year old Soul Eater Evans was ready for his duty of serving his master.

Dirty blonde hair, a short red and black checkered skirt with a white shirt and long black stockings ending in black boots. With eyes as green as a forest, fourteen year old Maka Albarn commanded her father's mansion. This was Death City Nevada, year was 1936, and the world was going through changes.

"Soul, come here please." Maka called out as she studied the court yard below her window.

"Yes my lady?" he answered with a bow once he had entered her room. He was kneeled by her side, his left hand folded behind his back and his right hand over his heart grasping a black top hat.

"Have you heard from my father lately?" she asked as she motioned for him to stand. Soul shook his head before answering his master. He was thankful for Maka, she had rescued him from being sold by his family after the economy plumage of 1930. Now he was her loyal butler, never to leave her side. He had sworn to her his loyalty and honor as once a musicians son for the politicians of the world.

"He promised to be here today." she sighed as Soul placed her black coat over her shoulders.

"My lady, perhaps he was delayed and will meet us at the Governor's banquet." Soul replied not missing the sadness in his masters olive green eyes.

"Your right Soul, I mustn't dwell on his absence, besides, Kid will be most horrified if we are later again." Maka laughed as Soul led her to the car that awaited them downstairs. The ride to Gallows Manor was quiet as Maka read her novel and Soul sat beside her. Once they arrived at the estate, Soul helped his master from the car and silently, the two walked the path leading to Death's backyard. The spacious backyard of Gallows manor was decorated in perfect symmetry for the young lords coming of age celebration. Almost every youth in relation to high Politian's and nobles had come.

The other half that loomed hidden amongst the numbers, were that of weapon miesters. People who could summon weapons at any moment. They were disguised as servants and their masters were their protectees. Maka, who had rescued Soul, was now one of the protects of a weapon miester.

"Yahoo! I am the great god Blackstar, come to greet his many loyal servants." the blue haired teen yelled as he straighter his brown suite. Beside him a young aisian girl about seventeen, stood loyally beside him.

"Tsubaki, how wonderful to see you again." Maka smiled as she went to greet the girl.

"Same to you Miss. Maka." she bowed as Soul talked with Blackstar. Niether group noticed the two shadows walking towards them until Maka squeaked, sending Soul towards her now petrified figure weapon drawn. A huge red and black scythe stood ready in the albino's hands.

"Cool it Soul, it's just us." Liz Thompson said as her twin sister Patty, laughed beside her. Both girls blonde hair was pulled in a bun cerulean blue eyes gleaming up at the group as Soul's scythe dissipeared in a crush of his hand.

"You shouldn't scare the master like that, it's not cool." Soul seethed as he helped his master to her feet.

"Calm down Evans, she's fine." Liz smiled before taking a seat at one of the rectangle table's before her. Soul gave a low growl as Maka and the other girls went to join her.

"Kid said he would be here shortly after he finished folding the toilet paper in the bathrooms." the eldest Thompson explained as Patty looked for their master. Kid had saved them from the streets of New York, after a rival gang had tried to kill them.

Tsubaki and Blackstar were a different matter. They had found each other with a gang ran by Al Capone in Chicago. Both were assassins and wanted by several people. The group had became friends when Kid's father; Lord Death, had brought them together at his school. An academy called Shibusen, which trained weapon miesters and hid them as servants to high ranking families. The school's profits were sent in by the American government so they could use the students as special weapons in war. Maka and the others refused this thought.

"Welcome everyone, to my coming of age celebration. I am proud to have so many of you here." proclaimed a tall raven haired teen with three white stripes on the right side of his head. He wore a black business suite and stood as if ready to give a speech. For someone obsessed with symmetry, he was very asymmetrical.

"Hi Kid, wonderful speech up there." Maka smiled as the governor's son sat down.

"Yes, it was precisely eight minutes long and everyone was seating symmetrically." Kid boasted proudly.

"I thank my two servants for the way they organized things." he finished. Both sisters nodded as food was placed in front of them.

Soul quickly made Maka a plate of her favorites before making his own dish to eat. The other servants had quickly done the same, until all were eating quietly together. Soul was first to finish as he stood from his seat.

"My lady, I am off to scout the grounds." he bowed as Maka nodded. Grabbing his top hat he gently placed it over his messy white hair and began his walk. In all honesty this was a mission to him. His master's father still had not shown, even after the doctor, Franken Stien, had arrive with is servant Marie Majonir. Stein, as people call him, was dressed in a brown suite and Marie wore a peach colored dress with her blonde hair pulled in a bun. Her right eye supported a gold eye cover, to hide the missing eyeball she had lost during a battle to save her master. Soul continued on his track nodding to those who acknowledged him and ignoring those who ignored him. It was funny, he used to be amongst these types of nobles before his family lost their money. His brother Wes and he would play under everyone's feet causing mayhem, before they were to perform onstage and awe the crowd with their music. A flash of red retrieved Soul from his inner musings as he watched the figure converse with a woman with short blonde hair. Soul cursed he knew this woman very well. This woman was named...

"Medusa, I'd like you to meet my daughter." Spirit Albarn smiled as he motioned to his daughter. He was wearing his usual black attire with his fire red hair pulled into a low ponytail in the back. Medusa wore a long velvet dress that hugged her figure with her blonde hair braided down the front. Soul growled at not realizing he had returned to his master's side. Maka sensed his discomfort and smiled up at him.

"I'm happy to meet you Lady Medusa," Maka smiled as she rose to bow at her father's new flame.

"Maka, Medusa has agreed to become your new mother." Spirit said as he proudly brought the woman closer to his form. Maka froze at this as Soul tried to hold his tongue.

"My mother?" Maka whispered as her father continued to talk jovially. Only Soul seemed to notice his master's new mood as he held her head against his thigh.


	2. A kishin's warning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul hated this feeling. He, as Maka's servant, should be by her side as she meets Medusa's son. Not bringing luggage into the home. He was not Medusa's servant, no her servant was her own son and his servant. Maka was alone with those snakes and that put him on edge.

"Soul, are you alright?" Maka asked as she walked towards him.

"Maka, you shouldn't be out here, this is servants work." Soul said as he tried to dodge his master.

"Please, this is a job for that Ragnorok, fellow. Between you and I, he gives me the creeps." she giggled as she followed her servant inside and up to Medusa's son's room.

Crona Gorgon, was a shy and timid pink haired boy who wore all black and followed his servant Ragnorok like reversed roles. Soul hated them, but refused to utter his worry to Maka. He would sit patiently and wait, protecting his precious master at all cost. Maka was already upset with the fact that her father had replaced her mother so soon after the divorce last month to Kami Albarn.

"Master, are you alright. You seem quiet?" Soul said as he placed a calming hand to her head. Before Maka could respond two shadows formed behind them.

"Looky here Master Crona, it's Evans." laughed a tall muscled boy with tan skin and black hair with matching black eyes.

"Didn't we tell you to stay away from us weapon miester?" Crona asked as he hid behind his servant. Maka wore a sneer on her face as Soul summoned his weapon to guard her.

"I am Master Maka's servant, you came to me." he snarled as Maka nodded behind him. Ragnorok smiled as he summoned his sword and raised it to attack.

"Soul, I Maka Albarn, grant you permission to fight." Maka said taking refuge away from the brawl. Crona muttered the same thing before moving across from his new step sister. Both boys charged at each other as the sound of metal crashing against metal echoed throughout the home.

"You've improved since we last fought." Ragnorok smiled as he pushed the albino back. Soul smiled as he slashed at Ragnorok's mid-section. The memory of that fight still haunted Soul. The scar that stretched diagonally across his chest throbbed because of it. Crona had saved him that day out of pity, his family had sold him out of disgust, and his master had saved him out of love. He owed it to the Gorgon family that he was here, but he also hated the Gorgon family because of it. They had made him lose his family.

"You're still weak Evans!" Ragnorok snarled as he used his sword to trip the albino making Soul fall to the floor. Ragnorok's blade now pinched at his neck as Maka grabbed the tall servants arm.

"Enough, as a master of this household I declare this match over." she announced as Soul's scythe disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The room was tense as they waited for Ragnorok to move. Finally, his sword disappeared allowing Soul to return to his masters side.

"Please leave my room now." Crona said as he moved to allow them to leave. Placing a guiding hand on his masters shoulder, Soul led Maka back to her room. She wasn't happy as she sat on her bed with a pout.

"How could father do this, I can't live with those two, and to challenge you like that!" Maka ranted as Soul helped her from her jacket.

"Maka, your still underage, please don't cause trouble on my behalf." Soul pleaded as his master stood and entered her closet.

"It's not my fault, besides no one can touch you unless I give the order so stop worrying." Maka continued as she changed into a light green dress and matching slippers. Soul nodded as she took his hands in hers.

"Besides, to the world our love is worthy of taking you away." she whispered before their lips met. Soul's hands took away the bands holding her hair up allowing her blonde locks to cascade down her shoulders. Maka smiled as she undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt and jacket. By this time the two had fallen onto his masters bed. Carefully Soul placed his master under him to continue her undressing. Maka was busy fiddling with his pants to notice the chaste kiss he had placed on her cheek right away. But, that didn't matter once she had unveiled her reward from Soul's pants. His erection poked her stomach as Soul tried to regain her lips. Maka poured as he moved from her reach, teasing her dripping pussy with his slender fingers. She arched her body towards him in need diving his fingers deeper into her core. After a few moments he retrieved the now wet digits only to replace them with his mouth, causing his master to moan louder than before. He smiled at his accomplishment rewarding her by moving his tongue faster, sensing her coming orgasm. Maka tightened her hold on his hair as she screamed his name. Her release was fast as he sat up licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Your turn?" she asked still shaking from her recent high. Soul nodded rolling over so she could grab him. She smiled as she began pumping his shaft and fumbling his ball sac with her free hand. Soul tightened his grasp on the bed sheets refusing to thrust into her licks as she began to deep throat him. His voice rose with each suck as he sensed his release. Maka gave one last squeeze and suck before Soul called his own pleasure. The two now laid panting and sweaty in each others arms. Each knew they would have to move soon and get ready for dinner.

"Shall I ready your bath my lady?" Soul asked after kissing her forehead. Maka smiled, nodding for him to start the action.

As she watched him leave she thought of their relationship and status. Weapon miesters were higher ranking than any citizen in the world. The only reason they chose to be servants was due to needing an overseer as a partner. Soul was her partner for two reasons. One, he had needed a partner and two she was a Grigori. A powerful angel soul born every hundred years and the most sought after person. She needed Soul if she wanted to live.

"My lady, your bath is ready." Soul bowed as he helped her to the white colored bathroom. Maka sighed as she stepped into the hot water. Soul was about to leave for his own room when Maka grabbed him.

"Bathe me Soul." Maka ordered as a light blush covered the servants face. He felt the same as he had when he and Maka first made love. Grabbing a washcloth he quickly lathered it and began cleaning his master. Maka closed her eyes humming to herself as Soul's careful hands bathed her small form. She loved his touch, it felt so safe.

"Soul, after dinner, can you play the piano for me?" she asked feeling his movements pause. He was self-conscious about his playing and she knew it. There was very little Soul denied his master and the piano was one of the few things he held from her, only playing for her once before. She opened her eyes waiting for his answer.

"As you wish, my master." Soul said inclining his head in a small bow making Maka smile.

Dinner was silent as the food was placed before the masters leaving Soul and Ragnork to stand loyally behind their masters. Usually Soul was allowed to eat with the family, but Medusa had put that to an end. Now Maka was glaring more at the new members of the family and trying to think of ways to feed Soul something more than table scraps. She figured since her own son was an overseer to a weapon miester, she would know to let them eat at the table. But when she had brought this fact up with her stepmother, Medusa had simply stated that if they wished to blend in as servants they shall eat as such. This news had angered Maka more. Soul remained silent as Maka stood, grabbing her napkin and placing it on her plate. Soul sighed following behind her.

"Maka, you should have finished eating." he told her as she slammed her bedroom door.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, glaring at him through slitted eyes. Soul sighed knowing he would never win like this.

"I have to go collect souls tonight, are you coming?" Soul asked taking a seat at her dark oak desk. Maka smiled as she retrieved the clothes she had worn earlier.

"Must you ask?" she smiled kissing the top of his head. Soul shook his head as he helped his master change.

Midnight was the only time to give Maka chills. Beside her stood Death the Kid, and Blackstar. Blackstar was in his normal assassin attire matching his weapon miester, Tsubaki. Kid was in his usual tux as the Thompson sisters readied their pistols. The blondes having a crazed look to their features.

"I smell the souls!" Patty giggled as her sister twirled her gun.

"Good girl sis, find the lost souls." Liz smiled as Soul and Tsubaki stood behind them waiting for the newest location. They had been waiting for three hours for the Thompsons to decide where the Kishin soul was located.

"It's just so unfair!" Maka growled as her and the boys waited for the order to move.

"Maka, it's just a rule of the world now a days. Medusa is only stating the facts." Kid said as he checked his pocket watch attached to his dress coat.

" Yeah, besides the woman seems like a total witch." Blackstar said as he chewed on a candy bar he had stolen from his families kitchen. Maka nodded, knowing she wouldn't get much help from the two teens. Suddenly all heads perked up as a shrill scream echoed throughout the town.

"That's our Kishin, let's go!" Soul commanded as he grabbed Maka's hand tossing her on his back.

"How strong is the soul Maka?" Tsubaki asked as they jumped the roof tops. Maka concentrated hard on the area before releasing a held breath.

"There's four of them, all very strong and they feel strange, almost crazy like." she whispered, knowing the others could still hear her. Maka suddenly yelped as both her and Soul were sent flying from the others. Turning his body, Soul shielded her from the impact of the brick building sending them crashing to the ground.

"Damn Kishin!" he growled as he placed his top hat on his masters head.

"Hold this." he said before summoning his scythe. Maka nodded as she stood behind her weapon miester.

"I Maka Albarn grant you permission to fight, go Soul Eater!" Maka said as Soul raced forward to fight the Kishin soul. While Soul was occupied Maka carefully examined the cut on her leg. She was grateful that Soul hadn't spotted it yet, he was going to freak when he does discover it. Maka took a deep breath before re activating her soul perception, a power the Grigori soul had given her. She gave a sigh of relief in finding her friends still alive and handling their own Kishin souls. Blackstar had even taken on two kishin's. Maka glanced over towards Soul to tell him the news when she noticed him flying towards another building against his will.

"Soul!" she screamed as the monster turned it's attention to her.

"Grigori! Mistress will be pleased I killed it!" It said as the Kishin bounded toward her. Maka's eyes widened in fear as the monster came closer to her.

"Witch hunter!" Soul screamed as he sliced the monsters midsection. "Stay away from my master!" he snarled before eating the evil soul. Maka stood frozen, it wasn't the first time she had nearly been attacked by a Kishin. However, it was the first time one had spoken to her, and it had said such a chilling thing. Had someone sent it to actually kill her?

"Maka, are you alright?" Soul asked as he examined her body. The cut she had received earlier in the first attack seemed to be her only wound as he carefully picked her up bridal style and began his jumps to the others.

Maka wasn't the only one who had heard the monsters last words, Soul cursed as he realized it's meaning. Maka was in danger and it was up to him to protect her. But who was after her? Only a witch with a lot of power could control a Kishin, let alone four or more. His grip on Maka tighten, he would have to keep a better watch on her from now on.


	3. School

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka seethed as she feel on her bed in agitation. Her thigh was wrapped in a bandage, courtesy of Tsubaki. Soul was most likely in his room or on the roof being mad at the world for failing her. This brought her even more anger, she was weak. Scared of a Kishin coming at her, she was Maka Albarn. Strongest weapon miester overseer there was an owner of a Grigori soul. Maka fell back against her pillow in distaste. If only she could be a weapon miester, then Soul and the others wouldn't have to worry about her so much. And the look on Soul's face when the monster attacked her, it was demonic. His eyes were redder than ever and his teeth barred. The image had frightened her so much. Even the way he held her, so protective that no one had even tried to go near her until he had given permission.

Maka had been asleep for a good. Few hours, only having been home since three. Her whole room was shrouded in darkness, no sound but the opening of her balcony doors. Maka woke from her slight slumber careful to keep her intruder thinking she was asleep. What ruined her facade was the sharp gasp she received when bright red eyes appeared in front of her. Without thinking she slashed at the creatures face with the hardback book she kept under her pillow. Soul helped as he fell to the floor howling in pain.

"Soul, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she asked looking over her bed.

"For a Grigori that can sense souls, you suck at memorizing my soul signature." Soul chuckled as he pushed her to the side so he could lie down. The two remained in silence until Soul poked her ankle with his foot.

"That was for giving me a concussion." he said before pulling the covers over his head. Both knew that school that day would be harsh, considering their lack of sleep.

Maka groaned as Ragnorok once again threw a paper plane at her. His master, Crona seemed to allow his servant to run free giving Maka more of a reason to hate the giant weapon miester. She had seen the way Ragnorok had treated the boy. Even Soul had told her about the abuse both the mother and the giant servant had caused him. But Soul had also warned her about the timid pink haired child.

"The kids nuts Maka, don't trust him." Soul had warned.

"He seems normal to me Soul." she had replied as they watched the two enter the school. Shibusen Academy was a school reserved just for weapon miesters and their overseer. To the world it was a prestigious academy, but, to those who were chosen to get in. It was much more.

"Soul's right Maka he just looks unstable." Tsubaki whispered to her friend.

"Read his soul, then tell us if we're wrong or not." Liz said as she leaned against the wall beside the now pigtailed blonde. Maka sighed as she straightened her school uniform. The girls were required to wear a white blazer with a blue skirt and the boys wore a white jacket with a blue tie and matching blue pants. But back to the task at hand. Maka examined Crona's soul with a gasp. Surrounding the lanky teen was a black soul. She had never seen a soul like it before, causing her itch for knowledge to peak.

"I have to go to the library." she whispered causing Soul to groan. Patty laughed as the group of friends watched the young Grigori run down the hall to the large library on the school campus.

"Liz, I will kill you later, right now I have to stop a rampaging bookworm. Oi tinytits!" Soul yelled as he chased after her.

"Ah, young love , pathetic." Liz smiled as she helped her sister up and looked to their overseer. Kid was currently on the floor as Blackstar repeated how his stripes were making I'm unsymmetrical.

"Blackstar, stop teasing our overseer, it's time for class. Oh and Kid, I'm out of pink nail polish." she finished as she dragged the two to class leaving only Tsubaki and Blackstar in the hallway.

"Well, shall we head to class as well?" Tsubaki asked with a smile.

"Nah, I'll skip. They can't possibly be teaching something the great Blackstar doesn't already know." the hyper assassin wanna be laughed.

"Of course Blackstar, I'll take notes for you." she bowed before watching her overseer run off.

Maka smiled as she found the book on souls she had been searching for. Behind her sat a grumpy Soul Eater, jumping each time a book was placed beside him.

"Maka are you done yet?" he asked as he opened one of his eyes to look at her. As usual her nose was in a book as she tried to locate Crona's soul type.

"Almost, you don't have to stay here you know." she laughed as he stretched and yawned.

"No way, you're not leaving my sight until we figure out why the Kishin bastards want you dead, you know besides the usual." Soul answered as he leaned his chair back on two legs. Maka shrugged as she flipped another page with a disappointed scowl. They had been in here for three hours, skipping most of the mandatory classes. Which wasn't like Maka at all. She really wanted to figure out the soul thing and all that jazz. Soul sighed as he leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Maka, as your servant, I refuse to let any harm come to you." he whispered effectively pausing his masters reading. Soul gently touched her wounded thigh before sighing.

"This will never happen again." he told her before sitting back in his respected chair. Maka nodded before gently closing her now finished book and slamming it onto the albino's head.

"Damn it woman!" he yelped holding his head in pain.

"Sit up right Soul, you'll break the chair." she growled before standing to find another book.

"Why did she in trust you with this?" Ragnorok asked as he and Crona hid behind a bookcase. Apparently, Maka was still learning how to use her perception skills or they would have been found by now. A crazed smile graced Crona's face as he began to giggle.

"She wants her dead, we have to get rid of the boy, we have to kill Grigori." Crona muttered as he turned to his weapon miester.

"You know what to do Ragnorok, " Crona smiled.

"Boop bee, kill Evans, kill him dead!" the weapon miester smiled as Crona giggled madly beside him, both Gorgons smiling crazed.

"Sid, your dread locks are asymmetrical, fix them." Kid ordered as the class paused for the sixth time that hour. Sid sighed as he counted backwards from ten. Nygus had given him a strict lecture and some pills before the lesson containing the politician's son began.

"Kid, my dread locks are fine, now please pay attention to the lesson." Sid said as Patty raised her hand.

"Yes Patty." the teacher said exhausted.

"Why doesn't any of the presidents ride giraffes, their type of horsey." the youngest Thompson asked.

"Patty, why don't you draw me a picture of your favorite president; riding a giraffe?" Liz asked sensing the teachers growing agitation.

"Okay big sis." Patty smiled before beginning on her drawing.

"Thank you Liz, now can anyone tell me who won the French Indian war?" Sid asked before the classroom door flung open.

"I the great Blackstar win again!" he laughed as he tossed a blonde teen with dazed blue eyes into the room. Hiro was Blackstar's favorite grainy tool. No one challenged to replace him. Sid sighed as he fell into his chair; it was no use teaching this certain class


	4. The kishin

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

How did he lose her? One minuet he is entering her room to wake her, then the next he's waking on the floor bleeding. Maka seriously needed anger management classes or he would be dead soon. Of course, right now he needed to locate Maka Before she died soon. Seriously, couldn't she stay in one place for just one time? With a sigh, he began his search of her usual hideouts during a school day. Library was a bust, classroom, boring but no Maka. Even her father hadn't seen her, leading to Medusa giving him an hour long lecture on the irresponsibility of a servant. He was really having a bad day today he sighed as the sky darkened and thunder signaled the rain that now pelted his skin. If Maka was in this weather, he had to up his search and bring in the others.

"Maka, when I find you, I'm going to lecture you until you plead for me to stop!" he growled to the sky in frustration.

"Your girly run away?" a voice Soul recognized laughed. The albino turned in anger towards the man.

"Ragnorok, where is she?" Soul snarled as he summoned his scythe.

"Tsk, tsk Soul, you know by law unless an overseer is present we can't fight." Ragnorok smiled sensing the boy falter.

"Since when did you listen to rules?" asked the albino with a snarl.

"Her skin feels so soft, especially around her thighs." the giant continued.

"Touch her and die Ragnorok!" Soul screamed as his anger hit it's peak. No one but him could touch his master like that. Ragnorok sense the change and summoned his sword.

"I failed to kill you the first time, but I won't fail again!" the monster yelled as both charged forward. Soul dodged the barrage of attacks sent at him as Ragnorok dodged Soul's moves. A flash of blonde hitting the ground distracted him for a moment as Maka's bruised body laid before him. He could barely make out his name in her mumbled screams.

"Maka angel, I'm here, Soul's right here!" he cried as he tried to run to her. Ragnorok smiled as he sliced the albino's back causing a matching diagonal to now grace his back. Maka screamed as she watched Soul's smile turn to pain as he fell forward their fingers barely touching as he lay unconscious beside her. Her tears stung her scratched face as she tried to reach for her lover. Ragnorok smiled kicking the albino before lifting him off the ground.

"Masters don't get raped by servants, so Crona and I saved master Maka from being used by him now he's dead." the giant said removing Soul's shirt so Maka could see. The wound was bleeding heavily causing her to beg them to send him to Stien to heal.

"Nope, mistress wants him dead." Crona smiled as he began dragging a now shrieking and crying Maka from the injured teen.

Soul woke two weeks later unable to move and lying in a bed of white. He was groggy and disoriented as he tried to find Maka. She was injured somewhere and needed him.

"Oh, your awake, Blair was worried you wouldn't make it!" a tall woman with purple hair and a sexy cat costume squeaked as she walked into the room. She wore a black dress with a pumpkin charm collar around her neck.

"I have to find Maka." Soul announced before trying to sit up. He gasped in pain as his back protested in agony.

"You'll rip out your stitches, you have to remain in bed. And get back on your stomach or it will take longer and hurt more." the cat girl ordered. Soul panicked as he took notice of the calendar next to his bed.

"I've been gone two weeks!" he shouted before trying to leave with a new vigor. Blair sighed as she moved to calm him down yelping when a giant scythe pointed at her throat.

"You're a weapon miester!" Blair mewed as Soul used the scythes staff to heave himself off the bed.

"And you're a witch, I could tell just by that uniform and no one is as busty as that and not a witch." he snarled wobbly from his back injury.

"No can do scythy boy, you're stuck with Blair until you get better." she ordered causing Soul to falter in his movements.

"Blair, thank you for not killing me, but I have a very special girl waiting for me back home." Soul whispered as he gave a pleading stare to the cat girl. The cat witch pondered this a moment before smiling her cat like smirk.

"Then let's find her, where is she?" she asked helping the albino from the room.

"Death City," he panted as the pain in his back inflamed. Blair paused her actions and quickly placed him in a chair.

"Sorry, I can't go to Death City," Blair pouted earning a strange look from Soul.

"And, why the hell not?" Soul asked as his anger began to bubble. He had to get back to Maka.

"Have you ever seen a witch in that town that wasn't allowed in by Death?" she asked crossing her arms. Soul shook his head, there was Kim, but she was a special case.

"Exactly, I do not wish to lose my nine lives over a love sick weapon miester." Blair said twitching her tail and ears in annoyance. This gave the teen an idea.

"Oh well, I was going to take you to the all you can eat fish market as a reward, but you want help." he sulked careful to keep an eye out for her reaction. The woman was human but she was also half cat. Fish was her weakness and he had used it.

"All you can eat?" she asked leaning in closer to him making the boy smile.

"Yep, all you can eat." He smiled making sure she was still following him. When the two left the pumpkin home, Soul's jaw dropped. True, witches had to remain a secret from people, but seriously could this woman have picked a more conspicuous home or anything.

"Ok, one of my many clients has agreed to help us to Death City." Blair smiled returning to his side.

"How long will it take us to get there?" he asked as he followed her down the dirt road from her house.

"Two weeks." She smiled before transforming into a purplish black cat and jumping into his arms.

"Blair, I can't wait two weeks!" Soul yelped as the cat yawned in his arms.

"Pump, pump, pumpkin." She muttered calmly as the boy went silent. "There, now listen to Blair okay." Soul could only nod as they began their walk.

Maka refused to dry the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Soul was missing and now she was being forced to be Crona and Ragnorok's servant. Of course, her father had been told Soul was dead and had raped her, this was a big lie. Now he was gone on a business trip leaving her to Medusa's care. The snake was just as evil as Soul had warned. Too bad he was no longer here to protect her from the abuse given to disobedient servants. Even her friends were no longer allowed to see her. Not to mention her school attendance record was gone now that she was her step mothers private maid. Not that the school minded since girls weren't required to be there and most like her now, dropped out.

"Servant, get in here!" Medusa yelled as Maka adjusted the maid outfit she was forced into stepped into the livingroom from the kitchen she had previously been working in.

"Yes ma'am," she curtseyed imitating all the times Soul had actually acted the part of a servant.

"Breakfast this morning was abit weepy, fix it tonight or you will spend the next two days in the box." Medusa warned smiling when Maka visibly flinched. The box was a small metal crate kept in the basement with no windows or anything. People with claustrophobia hated the box. Soul had been in once and never did anything to return again. Maka, unfortunately visited the box at least once a week sometimes for no other reason than for them to see her cry.

"Yes Lady Medusa, I'll try." She bowed anticipating the sharp pain from the kick the woman gave her seconds later.

"Now get out, your presence ruins the atmosphere." She ordered as she watched her stepdaughter run from the room.

Later that night Maka made her way exhausted to her room collapsing onto her bed. The thought of Soul reprimanding her for sleeping with shoes on came to her mind as she smiled. She missed sneaking off with him to fight kishin's. Suddenly her door creaked open to reveal Ragnorok and Crona.

"Can I help you?" she asked not really in the mood to help the two murderers. Both wore cynical smiles and their eyes were wide, nose flared. Maka rose from her position as they neared her.

"We heard you were a grigori." Ragnorok smiled as Crona grabbed her pigtail. She tried to push him away but he seemed stronger.

"Leave me alone," Maka yelled trying to fight the two off.

"The master wants you dead, we hear the master all the time." Ragnorok continued as Crona's brainwashed mind groped at her.

"Well if your master wants me dead why doesn't she just kill me like you killed Soul!" Maka screamed now scared of her attackers.

"Because she wants you alive." Crona now spoke as he licked her cheek.

"Now, now Crona we were told to give her to the kishin." Ragnorok said before knocking her unconscious.


	5. Kid and Blackstar are on the case

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER Death the Kid sighed as he drank his morning coffee and watched his weapon miesters entertain themselves. News of Maka's new status spread across the town like wild fire. Liz and Patty had cried the whole night when they found out she could no longer play with them. Soul still hadn't been found even though his search was being conducted by all of Shibusen.

"Kid, can you visit Maka for us?" Liz asked as she glanced up from painting her nails. He remained silent for a moment before Patty joined in her sisters wonderings.

"I don't know Medusa is really strict about visitors at her home." Kid explained as he handed a random maid his now empty cup. "I'm sorry girls, maybe when we find Soul everything will be back to normal." He finished as Liz held her now sadden twin.

"Blackstar, this isn't very wise." Tsubaki whispered as her and her master snuck onto the Albarn grounds. It was near midnight; usually the group would be hunting souls. However, since Soul and Maka's episodes none had returned to the city.

"Come on Tsubaki, what if Maka's in real danger. She's in need of the great Blackstar's help." he whisper yelled at the tall Asian weapon miester. Tsubaki nodded as they reached her bedroom window. The inside was dark and empty looking. Dolls lay broken and un-fluffed on the ground and her bed was unmade. Blackstar picked the lock as Tsubaki rushed in after the balcony doors opened. She searched the bathroom, the closet and even under the bed but there was no sign of the pigtailed overseer.

"Blackstar, I'm worried." Tsubaki whimpered as she turned to her own overseer, only to see him glaring at the door. Tsubaki turned to see Medusa glaring at them.

"Well, well I see two little children broke into my home." The woman smiled.

"Where's Maka!" Blackstar growled as Tsubaki hid behind him. Medusa's smile grew wider as she walked closer to the aqua haired boy. Once she was close, enough to whisper in his ear his eyes widened.

"She's dead," Blackstar's fist clenched at the news as the stepmother backed away. "Spirit is on his way home now in sadness over losing his precious angel." Medusa finished. Tsubaki was in tears as the snake lady walked from the room. Maka was dead, but that was impossible. How could she be dead, she was a grigori? Yes everyone and thing was after her but if she had died Kid's father would have known, right? Tsubaki jumped as her overseer's fist collided with the wall leaving a hole.

"Damnit, Maka we will find you!" he screamed before rushing from the home, Tsubaki on his heels.

The next morning Kid and the twins listened to Blackstar's recount of the ordeal with Medusa.

"Has anyone seen Crona and his weapon miester Ragnorok?" Kid asked already trying to formulate a plan. This wasn't good, true without Soul she was an open target. However, he thought he would have more time than this to find her a protector. If she was dead, and Soul was, still alive problems would be had for his little blood issue.

"This is not a good thing Blackstar, we need to see father about this issue, a missing grigori is more important than any other problem father has." Kid said turning to the office his father was located. In addition, if what Blackstar said about Medusa telling Spirit, than the red haired man would be there as well.

As Kid predicted, Spirit Albarn was inside Lord Death's office crying over Maka. The teenagers all sighed as they waited for the over emotional man to calm down before stating their hypothesis.

"So my daughter is still alive, even octopus head?" Spirit asked after all was explained.

"Yes, we only need to locate them." Kid said as he eyed his father.

"Then let's restart the searches with much more vigor!" Death said eagerly as his charcoaled hair and pale flesh looked brighter and his golden-orbed eyes shown with more energy. Everyone nodded until Blackstar cleared his throat.

"This time, Kid and I wish to accompany are weapon miesters in the search for our friends." The young assassin said surprising the room at the boys unusual calmness.

"Very well, you all shall be excused from class. We will treat this as your new mission." Death smiled as the group bowed and departed from the room.

"Why can't I join in finding my daughter?" Spirit asked turning to the god of Death.

"Because Spirit, we must make Medusa think your daughter really is dead, or else she really might kill the child." Death explained before hitting the now blabbering man.

"So where do we look first, none of us have the power to locate soul's like Maka." Liz said as her sister sniffed the air.

"Big sis is right, Kid, are you sure we can find her?" Patty asked before drawing a circle in the dirt.

"Yes, true my soul perception is not as precise as Maka's but I can find her or Soul if their close." Kid explained. The group nodded as they allowed their friend to collect his barring's. After a few minutes, the teen fell to the ground crying.

"The soul paths…there unsymmetrical!" he cried as Liz growled in frustration and Patty laughed madly.

"Damnit Kid, get a hold of yourself, Maka and Soul could be in real danger!" the older Thompson snarled as she ordered her sister to help her get their master set right.

"Get the hell up you useless pile of shit!" Patty snarled sending the group into a pale state of both shock and fright.

"Okay, we can go now, let's go this way!" she said as she led the still frightened group towards the town of Las Vegas.

"Oh Spirit, I'm so sorry." Marie said as she hugged her old friend. Stien and her were visiting with Mari acting as Spirits grief counselor.

"Medusa, you were here as her official guardian when she went missing, do you remember anything?" Stien asked as the blond woman froze before sliding a smile to her face.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't, everyone was asleep, we only noticed her missing when we went to wake her the next morning." Medusa said as she faked her cries on Spirits shoulder.

"I see, well I'm sorry for your loss, where is your son and his weapon miester anyway?" Stien asked knowing the boys had been missing for a few days. The snake's smile disappeared before a lie slipped from her tongue.

"I sent them to find Maka's body, to give us some closer." She said as Marie glanced at the doctor. Stien nodded as he turned the screw like dial located on the earpiece of his head.

"Very well, I hope they come back safely." Stien said before standing. "Come Marie, let's allow them some time together to talk about this." And with that the two left the Albarn home.


	6. Maka's insanity

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Soul growled as Blair's client, a frog and mouse witch with the same sexy attire as the cat appeared infront of them.

"Your clients are fellow witches!" he growled already pissed that they had been forced to walk two days to meet them.

"Ribbit, I'm Eruka and this is Mizune." Eruka smiled holding out a hand to shake.

"Chi, chi," Mizune replied glaring evilly at Blair. Soul shook the frog witches hand; he could understand the hatred between cat and mouse.

"So Blair, did you hear what Medusa's brat and his weapon miester did?" Eruka smiled. the frog witch had once been Medusa's personal slave before Shibusen had saved her.

"No, nya, what happened now?" Blair asked as they walked forward. Soul growled again as he and Mizune fell behind them. He was somewhat eager though, to hear news of his master's stepmother.

"They killed the stepsister Mika or something. At least that's what the witch's council has stated." Eruka croaked as Soul paled.

"Maka, is dead?" he chocked eyeing the frog witch for more answers.

"That was her name, yeah I was abit sad to hear that. But no one can find her body." She continued. Soul listened with a sickening taste filling his mouth. Maka couldn't be dead he could still fill her soul. Plus, his blackblood wasn't going haywire as it would if she was truly gone.

"Do you have a car or something, I mean I do not plan on walking all the way back to Death City, I have to find Maka." Soul said interrupting the small chat between cat and frog.

Both Blair and Eruka smiled before raising their hands. Soul flinched not expecting the purple and green smoke fill the area. When he opened his eyes a large black tadpole thing and an giant orange pumpkin met his gaze.

"That's not inconspicuous." Soul muttered as the two witches along with Mizune climbed on their rides.

"This is tadpole Jack," Eruka smiled as her and Mizune perched nicely on its round head.

"And this is my pumpkin mobile." Blair smiled offering him a hand to help him up. Soul muttered an uncool before joining the cat witch as the group flew towards the next town. Blair and Eruka chatted happily about a man named Free who had escaped a witch prison. The scary part to Soul was that this Eruka girl seemed in love with him. Mizune kept shooting him glances every now and then making him wearier of the mouse than the other two. then there was Maka, the new witches seemed more aware of the snake witch than Blair had been so he was more likely to get the information of Maka's whereabouts from them.

"Can Medusa control Kishin's?" Soul asked suddenly once again pausing the witches conversation. Suddenly Mizune cleared her throat and pushed back her in hair.

"Chi, chi, she wishes, it's her sister, Arachne, that can control kishin's." the mouse said with a smile. Soul perked at the news.

"What can you tell me about Arachne, where does she live, can I see her, why does she want Maka?" he asked hurried as the witches watched him.

"Arachne is over one hundred years old. Rumor has it she has the leader of all kishin's, but he refuses to help her rule the world without an offering, so Arachne has been searching for the strongest soul to offer him." Mizune explained. "I guess your girlfriend is that peace offering." The woman finished as Soul's heart and soul plummeted.

"What will happen when Maka meets the kishin god?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"She'll die," Mizune replied simply as the albino turned his attention to Blair.

"We have to find Maka, please can't we go any faster!" he begged now more eager to find his love.

"Ok, but Soul, we can't go inside the City." Blair reminded him as he shook trying to calm his nerves.

Maka cried softly as she held her broke arm close to her body. She had tried to escape the cemented cell for several days. A man named Giriko always came in to feed or beat her each day after using a chainsaw to cut wood for the fire he kept to keep himself warm when he watched her cell. The man wore workers pale brown overalls and a blue shirt with sharp teeth reminding her of Soul's jagged teeth. Suddenly the door opened as a small man with a large black top hat and a pointed nose walked in. He was wearing a tuxedo and had a twisted smile on his face.

"Lady Arachne would like to see you now." He said before unshackling her of all her metal holds except for the one around her neck, which he used to guide her to the main house and into his masters chambers. The cobblestone floor hurt her cut hands and knees as her bruised body was pulled roughly forward and cloaked figures with white masks laughed at her raggedly clothed body. Giriko met them at the grand oak door with a smile.

"So you brought the grigori Mosquito, I thought she would have squished you." He laughed before letting them in.

"I'm stronger than I look brat." Mosquito snarled as they walked inside the dimly lighted room to a large bed with two figures resting on it. The two stopped bickering when a woman with long black hair pulled in a bun lifted her fan. Her purple eyes starred sharply at them before she dismissed them. In her hands rested a man with black and white hair and red hair starring crazed at the pigtailed child.

"Grigori," he rasped out switching his gaze between the woman and Maka.

"Yes, she's your new toy." The woman said smoothly stroking his head. Maka shivered in both fear and something else; was it insanity? She could no longer feel Soul; she had been here so long she no longer remembered much. Insanity was taking her mind and her grigori soul was fighting. Suddenly red eyes were in her face as a smile broke on her face.

"Soul," she whispered as her mind flashed his face.

"No, your new master." Asura smiled as he kissed her lips. Maka smiled, Soul had come back to her.

Soul woke with a start as the scar on his chest flared in pain. The blackblood was acting up again but why, had something happened to Maka?

**AN/ ANGEL I KNOW YOUR GOING TO READ THIS, AND TO ANY OTHERS. THIS IS A SOKA/SOMA FIC MAKA AND SOUL SHALL GET TOGETHER IN THE END NOW ENJOY THE DRAMA...THANKYOU!**


	7. A plan

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Blackstar yelled in frustration as he launched himself at Patty Thompson. The girl had been leading them north for a week and Blackstar was not feeling godly about it. Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki sat to the side watching the fight with mild interest as the Nevada heat beat down on them in the desert as a large iguana marched slowly past them.

"Ten seconds." Liz said bordly as she laid her head on her master's lap so he could play with her hair.

"I say five," Tsubaki put in as the large lizard marched closer to the fighting duo. It was Patty who noticed the oversized desert creature first. Kicking the blue haired boy from her chest she quickly ran towards the lizard.

"It's so strange." She awed as Blackstar rushed to join her.

"What is it?" the hyper boy asked poking at the rough texture of its skin. Suddenly a long red tongue swooshed out from its mouth.

"Whoa!" the two smiled before they poked at it some more. After Kid and the girls were rested and hydrated they tried to bring Blackstar and Patty back to the original quest.

Maka smiled as she snuggled closer in to Asura's arms. The insanity was trying to breakdown her mind and she could tell. Her grigori soul screamed as it fought back the madness keeping her insanity at bay as much it could with her unstable emotions. Soul was taken from her and she had been forced to become a slave, was beaten, and now was in a forced relationship that could kill her. Once again, she laughed as Asura petted her hair planting gentle kisses to her skin.

"Soon, you won't feel a thing grigori." Asura smiled as he cradled her closer. Soon she will be killed and he would eat her soul.

Blair giggled as she pressed her cleavage into the albino's face attempting to either wake him or kill him, Eruka did not know.

"He'll be dead before we can even rescue his little girl friend." Mizune sighed as she watched the people pass them at the park. The stupid albino had fallen asleep on the park bench the moment he sat down, leaving the witches to do their own thing in Las Vegas. Of course, Blair had wanted to warn the boy first, leading to the current situation.

"Let's just go and leave a note for him." Eruka said as she pulled the cat witch off him.

"Fine, but let's at least bring him some food." Blair purred as the two fellow witches sighed, he was not a dog.

Kid smiled as they finally reached Las Vegas. Liz and Tsubaki had managed to leash the lizard for Patty and Blackstar only to have the two cook and eat the poor creature and hour later in one of Patty's more insane moods.

"See big sis, I told you I would find him." Patty smiled as she began to march towards the park.

"Find who Patty?" Liz asked as they followed the younger Thompson. Each person, excluding Patty and Blackstar gasped in surprise as Soul sat dazed on a park bench. His white hair was flying in all angles, his skin was paler than usual, and his usual outfit now was made up of grey slacks and a white shirt. Tsubaki quickly ran forward to examine him closer. Soul waited as his friend finished examining him before he filled the group in on his information.

"You've been hanging out with witches?" Kid asked astounded at their friends choice.

"Damn man, that must suck." Blackstar laughed before waving his fingers in a false witchy way. Soul swiftly kicked the blue haired teen to the ground.

"You need a cane or something to support your back Soul." Tsubaki said helping the albino back to his seat. Soul was quiet for a moment as he thought of what to use for a cane, suddenly an idea came to him. Concentrating on his scythe he envisioned only the staff but smaller. With a flash of light, his vision took form in his outstretched right hand. A long silver staff with a red and black head and a giant red eye near the heads base now glared back at them.

"Now that's cool," Soul smirked as he twirled the cane in his hand.

"Now we can find Maka." The Thompsons beamed before three shadows covered them.

"Ribbit, more weapon miesters?" Eruka croaked hiding behind Blair.

"Chi, chi, and these can fight." Mizune replied as the group surrounded their injured friend.

"Soul, I'm cold." Maka whimpered as she moved her shackled neck to the left. Asura smiled as he managed to break another part of her guarded wall. Soon he would be able to take the grigori soul and rule the world in madness. Her ripped clothes barely concealed her body as she curled into a ball against the wall calling her weapon miesters name.

"Asura, have you almost got your wish yet?" Arachne asked as she kissed his head. The kishin lord hissed in reply as they looked at the cowering grigori holder.

"She's strong willed, but that won't stop me." He smiled as Arachne nodded in reply. Her sister's son and servant had done well with her mind control.

Maka shook as she leaned farther away from the white door of her soul. White angel wings appeared on her back as she pushed away the madness. She needed Soul; she was scared and getting weak from the lack of food and beatings. Would she die without saying goodbye to him? No, she had to survive, even now, she just knew he was trying to find her and save her. The room went farther into insanity. She just had to make sure that she didn't fall victim to the effects of Asura anytime soon.

After calming, the weapon miesters from killing the witches Soul explained the situation to them.

"Kill Medusa?" Eruka repeated as Kid finished his plan.

"Yes, after we save Maka, we will get the full story and have the snake witch for her many crimes against the Albarn family and the others you've told us about." Kid stated.

"Nya, Eruka you can avenge her for forcing you to do all those crimes." Blair cheered as she jumped around.

"Calm down Blair, these students are from Shibusen, a witches sworn enemy, who would believe the words of witches?" Mizune asked the two. Both witches face fell before Tsubaki spoke up.

"We believe you, come help us. I'm sure Lord Death would be honored if you helped save Maka." She smiled.


	8. Noah

DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN SOUL EATER

Maka smiled as Soul played a mysterious and dark tune on the piano. The melody filled her with mystery and hope.

"Beautiful Soul, what's it called?" she asked as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Angel saves the demon," he whispered closing the piano fall. Maka smiled, the two sat in silence as the room became darker.

Asura smiled as he watched the unconscious girl dream. Tomorrow, he would eat her grigori soul and rule over the world with insanity.

"Soul and the others were in a panic. Even with the witches help the kishin's were proving harder to destroy. Using the staff of his scythe Soul skewed the kishin standing behind him and then stabbed the staff into the ground spinning his body to kick the kishin who was infront of him. His previous wound on his back inflamed with pain but he ignored it. This many kishin's meant he was close to Maka, the blackblood though, was acting up more signaling her weakening grigori soul. He had to find her, to protect her.

Blackstar smiled as he used his katana to pierce the skin of the enemy. In a flash several kishin's appeared around him. A bigger smile crossed his face.

"You dare challenge a god!" he yelled jumping in the air and slicing the demons head off. Tsubaki fought loyally by his side using her various supplies of Japanese weapons.

The twins stood back to back shooting the various enemy.

"Kid, kill the damn bastards!" Liz yelled as her overseer stood paralyzed by eight kishin.

"The symmetry." He muttered as a retarded happy gaze covered his face. With a pink flash the kishin infront of Kid dissolved.

"There, your symmetry is gone." Patty yelled before an insane laughter came from her mouth scaring the small group of Shibusen students and witches.

"Is that girl insane?" Eruka asked as Liz tried to manage her sister. Before anyone could say anything the kishin's that were left disappeared leaving only their souls.

"Ok, I'm not smart but as bookworm would say, um, guys what's going on?" Soul said as he walked over to the others. It was Blair and Mizune who noticed the stranger first. The person had shoulder length black hair and a sharp line drawn in a frown at his mouth. He was lanky and shielded another parson with short black hair partially hidden under a brown plaid hat.

"Hello, I am Noah, and this is my servant Gopher." He smiled stepping from behind the boy they had seen first.

"You work for Arachnophobia!" Eruka gasped remembering her short spying from when she worked for Medusa.

"Correct, the Kishin has something of yours doesn't he, I can help you get the Grigori back. I have a Grigori myself, Gopher here can trade for her. True the Grigori he processes is not as strong as her Grigori, but it shall do." Noah smiled. Soul perked up, this guy knew how to rescue Maka.

"Take us to her." he ordered as Kid glanced over to him. Soul still had his weapon drawn, but was using it as a can again. His black top hat was haphazardly leaning on the edge of his head.

"Eater, have you forgotten he works for the enemy who has your master?" Mizune asked as Eruka hid behind her. Blair scoffed as she walked forward to stand beside Soul.

"We want to save Maka nya, now my kitten Soul has lost his kitty Maka, you will help us get her back." Blair ordered before grabbing Gopher by the collar and bringing him to her face.

"Or I transform into my cat form and scratch off your balls and take your soul like any good witch." The cat girl warned as Gopher whimpered for his master.

"Then we have a deal, Gopher give me my book." Noah ordered as Gopher complied with his master. Each member of Shibusen watched for any sign of trouble as the man opened the book and smiled. White blinded the group as Soul and the others yelled in surprise.

Maka shivered as she stared into the kishin lords blood red eyes and milky pale skin. His oily hair fell into his eyes as he stood over her naked body. She had just finished being bathed and now he was here licking her cheek as she sat still on the queen sized bed.

"Are you ready to die Grigori?" he asked as his fingers trailed between her legs and over her body sending shivers of unwanted pleasure through her body. A large madness induced smile covered her face as her eyes widened and her green eyes dilated. Insanity had won and now her soul was going to be his. Just as Asura was about to give her the potion to kill her, he raised his head and blinked.

"We have company over for dinner I see." He laughed grabbing her freely flowing hair and dragging her across the floor to the door. He wanted to meet these intruders personally.


	9. Insanity

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul growled as several Arachnophobian members rushed at them. Both Thomson sisters jumped infront of him and began shooting as they ordered the others to go ahead and find Maka.

"No way you two, I won't have any more of my friends get hurt." Kid said taking a stance beside the girls.

"Go on ahead you guys we have these idiots." Kid smiled as Blackstar nodded and lead the smaller group farther into the dark halls of Babba Yabba castle. Even this close to his master he couldn't feel her soul and it scared him. Noah and Gopher were all smiles as they heard the faint sounds of a chainsaw up ahead. When they found the source of the chainsaw noise, they saw two blondes fighting in close combat.

"How did Justin get here?" Tsubaki asked confused as Blackstar and Soul pushed her away from the fight.

"Up farther then we can get your Maka." Noah said as they rounded another corner coming face to face with a long silver haired samurai.

"We got this guys," Blackstar said as he and Tsubaki readied to fight.

"I am Mifune, turn back now." He said as he spit out the grass he was chewing from his mouth.

"No way dude, we have to save our friend from being killed by the kishin." Blackstar said as he raised his katana, Tsubaki doing the same.

"Run Soul save Maka, it's up to you!" Tsubaki yelled as their fight began.

"And then no pressure and someone dies, great you jinxed it Baki," Soul muttered as he, Noah, and Gopher ran ahead into a large oval shaped room with spider webs everywhere. The large doors they had entered through closed ominously as both Noah and his servant disappeared. Soul cursed as he realized he had just become the friend destined to save the world. He needed Maka.

"Hello Evans, I take it you're here to rescue the grigori." Came a soft voice that caused shivers of fright to cover the albino's skin.

"Where's Maka!" he asked not seeing the owner of the voice no matter where he looked. A sickening scream filled the room as Soul felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Maka, Maka hold on I'm here!" he screamed as her terror filled whimpered followed her screamed torcher. Summoning his scythe, he readied to fight the unseen enemy.

"Surely you're smarter than that Evans. A musician always looks ahead don't they, or has that changed to over the hundred years I've been gone?" Arachne said as a giant light illuminated the room. She stood on a tall platform dressed in a purple black that reached the floor and spider like webbing covering her bosom. Behind her Asura sat in his red plaid pants and open red top holding a bleeding and crazed looking Maka, her hair and skin dirty and bruised form harsh treatment.

"Let her go," Soul ordered as he stepped forward leaning on his scythe for support. His blackblood began taking its effect at the kishin's presence and he could feel his mind slipping. Soul's red eyes stayed on Maka as the kishin began touching her and whispering, suddenly the kishin forced himself onto the small girl causing Soul to lose himself.

"_Kill them, surrender to me and embrace insanity, kill them all!" a _voice sang into his ear as his figure went rigid and his scythe disappeared. Holding up his left arm it formed into a blade the face of the blade taking the form of a keyboard. His right hand came crashing down onto the keys as his eyes shown brighter and the room quieted.

"I have to kill them all, embrace insanity, kill them all; he told me so." Soul smiled before playing a madding melody.

***Blackstar/Tsubaki***

Mifune was still standing without having broken a sweat as the two assassins panted on either side of him. The three had been fighting for a good thirty minutes in extreme rates.

"Are you ready to give up?" he asked swaying his bog of swords in his right hand.

"A god like me never gives up, Tsubaki shadow mode!" Blackstar instructed as Mifune blinked at the opponent's sudden change. The girl had vanished causing a look of confusion to mar the samurai's eyes. Suddenly a flash of blue appeared in his face as Blackstar punched the ninja back and using the now sword formed Tsubaki he planted her in the ground launching himself into the air summersaulting and landing on the swordsman stomach implanting him into the ground in a crater of dust. An insane tune reached the groups ears as Tsubaki returned to human form an eyed her overseer. His pupils had turned to star shaped irises as Mifune raised from the crater.

"So, you're a demon, huh." The samurai replied as Blackstar hunched over, pressed down by the insanity.

"How can your surpass god as a demon?" Mifune asked as the boy walked closer. "I see, your weak, I refuse to fight the weak." With that, the samurai left the hallway leaving Tsubaki to control the insaned master. Mifune was right though, how could he surpass god, in this state he was weak.

***Kid/Thompson twins***

"So, where did they go?" Liz asked as the small group walked through the labyrinths of rooms.

"This is the only symmetrical way I saw." Kid said as he led them farther into the dark halls. Liz latched herself onto her master's shoulder as strange noises echoed through the halls. Patty began singing a random song about giraffes as they continued forward. Liz was still panicking as Kid patted her hand when they noticed the sudden silence ten minutes later.

"Where's Patty?" Liz asked as her knees began to buckle. Kid stepped protectively infront of her when he spotted the cause of the younger sisters silence.

"What are you doing here Noah, weren't you supposed to help Soul find Maka?" Kid asked as he looked to Patty who was being held by Gopher.

"I did, now he's fighting both the kishin and Arachne to the death, now Death the Kid, welcome to my collection." Noah smiled as Kid, once again blinded by the white light of the enemies' book. Both Thompson sisters now stood alone in the empty hall as the light vanished along with their master.

"Kid?" the sisters asked in unison as they searched the area around them before Liz began crying and fell to the floor. Patty frowned as her usual attitude changed to comfort her sister. Insane music filled their ears as they softly cried over their lost friend.

***Blair/Eruka/Mizune***

The original plan had been to ditch the crazy Shibusen brats running to their deaths. The new plan thanks to Blair was save the stupid Shibusen brats running to their deaths. So here, they were running down the halls disguised as Arachnophobian agents to a room leading into Arachne's private room.

"Do you here that?" Blair asked as they neared the spider witches room.

"You mean the song?" Eruka replied as they stopped infront of a large oak door. Blair nodded. The sound was coming from behind the door in question.

"Chi, chi, he's gone insane." Mizune answered before opening the door, the sight that welcomed them was surprising and unwanted.


	10. Soul Eater!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul growled as he faced another blow from Mosquito. This bug was seriously uncool. Sure, he had a short stature, but damn he was fast.

"You will never stop lady Arachne!" the bug man snarled causing Soul to roll his eyes and activate Genie Hunter. He was already battered, bruised, and barely standing. He needed to rescue Maka fast if he wanted to keep them both alive.

"Didn't I say you couldn't beat me?" the suddenly giant man laughed. Great, Soul was dealing with a growth freak.

"Just give me back Maka." The scythe wielder yelled still posing Genie Hunter for attack. Mosquito smiled before rolling towards the injured enemy. Soul smiled, he had been waiting for this. Concentrating his mind, he moved to the right and allowed the human cannonball to merge with his scythe blade and gut in half.

"Very good Evans, you defeated Mosquito and he was my strongest fighter." Arachne laughed before standing. Soul's heart sank as he noticed both the kishin and Maka missing from the room leaving only him and the spider witch.

"Where are Maka and the kishin?" Soul snarled positioning his scythe for another battle. Arachne smiled.

"One of them is surely dead by now." She stated with a slight humor to her voice, which pissed the weapon miester off more. This bitch was dead.

***THE WITCHES/TROUBLE***

Opening that door was the worse move Mizune could have done. Behind said door had sat Arachne, the kishin Asura, and Maka. Even though Eruka and Mizune had backed away from the stronger enemy watching in sick pleasure as Soul battled a small man with a top hat, Blair had attempted to kidnap Maka. Now here they were running for their lives with an unconscious girl riding a large tadpole and an angry kishin on their tail.

"Remind me again why we trusted a black cat?" Mizune spat as they dodged a red blast from the kishin's mouth.

"Nya Blair-chan only wanted to help." Blair sulked as her purple ears lowered and her tail slunked around her leg.

"Well your helping has us being chased by the kishin lord!" Eruka croaked before they took a corner as a flash of blue and two black things darted past them. All three witches paused and stared at the figures.

"Blackstar?" Blair asked looking between the short blue haired overseer and his tall raven haired companion.

"Free!" Eruka smiled, glad the immortal werewolf had come to her rescue. "How did you find me?" she asked him as he turned to her.

"Well, I got lost and while I was wondering around I spotted these two and when they told me where they were going I figured you would be here." Free said scratching his head.

"What made you think to look at Babba Yagga anyway?" Mizune asked knowing the werewolf's idiotic nature.

"Oh, I got lost." He replied before returning his gaze back to the kishin. All occupants sighed hanging their heads.

"The world's only big enough for one god and that's me the great Blackstar!" the blue haired teen proclaimed as he stood beside his weapon miester.

"Then you shall die," the kishin responded.

"Blair, you and the other's take Maka back to Soul." The ninja replied before heading with his partner into battle.

"Right," the three chorused before running back the way they had come.

"Are you sure he's still back there, chi, chi?" Mizune asked as she eyed the overseer still sleeping on Eruka's tadpole.

"Of course he is, I just know it!" Blair smiled taking her cat form and lying on the blonde girl. Eruka nodded as they continued forward.

***Liz/Patty***

Both girls were lost, their overseer was gone and now this creepy place had fallen silent from its earlier eerie sounds.

"Patty, your big sis is scared, are we actually going the right way?" Liz asked as she crouched behind her younger sibling in fright. She wanted Kid back, his strong arms, even his symmetrical OCD would be better than the silence, and enemy covered halls.

"Don't worry big sis, I'm sure that Jerry giraffe will help us." Patty laughed as she strutted forward following the imaginary animal. Liz sighed knowing they would remain lost until one of their friends found them.

***Blackstar/Tsubaki/Free***

It was a standoff between the two. Blackstar versus the big black and white stripped clothing clad man with a patch over his left eye and a black weight ball on his right ankle.

"I'm Free," the man said as he continued to stare at the blue haired boy.

"I'm god," Blackstar replied still not moving from his spot in the middle of the room. Tsubaki watched with her mouth covered in a slight gasp; her overseer was a suicidal nut job sometimes. Suddenly both Blackstar and Free began laughing.

"I'm heading off to look for the kishin and a few witches, wanna join a god like me in his adventure?" he asked as Free nodded his head. The three darted farther down the hallway led by the rambunctious assassin.

***SOUL***

He panted heavily as the spider webs cut deeper into his already wounded body sending the warm liquid of his blood oozing to the floor below his levitated figure.

"I won't let you interfere with lord Asura." The witch said calmly tightening the webs causing an ear-piercing scream to escape the albino's lips. He cracked open a blazing black and blue eye to glare his red pupils at the spider woman.

"Die," he rasped out as another squeeze took his body. If only he could keep his mind locked on his weapon, then he could get the upper hand. But, he was so weak. Blackness was already threating to cover his eyes as he lost his blood his scar on both his chest and back reopened causing more pain. Hopefully, the others had rescued Maka by now. Yes, that would be his last thought, his Maka safe in the arms of her friends and not that damn kishin or his friends. A smile crept to his features as he looked over to the balcony behind Arachne.

"SOUL EATER!" screamed his blonde haired overseer as she stood on the balcony railing supported by the three witches he had come with. He closed his eyes, Maka being his final image.


	11. Defeat Arachne!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

***MAKA***

Soul's body was suspended by several strands of clear spider webbing that coursed through the room. Blair and the others had explained to her what had happened and now here she stood on the balcony railing watching helplessly as her lover, battered and bruised was being killed. Maka screamed his name as Soul's eyes closed and the feel of his soul faded. Her heart stopped as the three witches behind her called after him repeatedly.

"I've had enough of playing with my food. And it walked so wilily into my web." Mused Arachne as she raised her hand to tighten the web and destroy his body to release his soul. Maka snarled as she launched herself from the balcony and onto the floor behind the witch. The witch blinked as she turned to face the grigori soul. The blondes eyes dulled as her body slumped forward and in a flash of light blades of black and silver formed on her body.

"How dare you hurt him so badly." Came her hollow unemotional voice. Her body had finally taken its last defensive action. Activating her weapon blood, she dashed forward engaging herself in a battle with the witch, all to save her loyal servant her weapon miester her love.

"Your one foolish grigori." Arachne smiled as she turned fully to the girl and blocked her barrage of attacks. Even though Maka was injured from her abuse under both Medusa and Asura, her attacks didn't suffer as her body protected itself. She kicked at the witch turning to deliver a lower kick at the same time causing Arachne to be unable to defend both.

***Blackstar/Tsubaki/Free***

"Damn, this guys like immune to my godliness." Blackstar panted as he stood up from his latest hit against the wall of the castle. Asura laughed as he held Tsubaki in the air by her throat. She was struggling, kicking her feet uselessly in the air and holding his wrist.

"Now watch as I kill your precious weapon miester." The kishin laughed as he began to squeeze the Asian girl's throat tighter. Blackstar saw red as he rushed forward holding his katana in a fighting position and thrusted it into the man's side. As Asura dropped the girl, Free aimed and ice beam at the red eyed demon encasing him in an icy prison. Two female voiced suddenly met the three fighters as they turned to see the Thompson twins. Tsubaki raised herself from her overseers lap rubbing her sore throat.

"Tsubaki, Blackstar!" the twins yelled happily at having found someone they knew.

"Liz, Patty, where's Kid?" Tsubaki asked hoarsely as Blackstar glanced around for their symmetrical obsessed friend.

"Noah came and then did something with his book and they disappeared in a flash of light!" Patty explained. The group listened and after a quick introduction of Free, they made their next decision.

"Quick, let's find the others and save Maka!" Liz said as they shot one last glance to the kishin and ran towards the main hall.

***Kid***

It was torcher. He hung from the wall in chains as the right side of his body was shirtless and his right pant leg was torn off. His face was bruised and bloodied on the right side as well as the left was left unharmed. Death the Kid was completely asymmetrical, he wanted to die.

"Master Noah says you're a shinigami, is that true?" Gopher asked as he removed Kid's right shoe and sock.

"Yes, now let me go your defiling my symmetry." Kid glared as he twisted his elevated body away from his captives hold. Gopher yelped as he backed up from the struggling shinigami. As Kid watched the fidgety boy run away he released a sigh. Liz and Patty had to be worried about him, who would keep them symmetrical, would they still fold the toilet paper and fix any crooked pictures? So many things could go wrong, he needed to return, and what about Maka? Had Soul and the others found her yet? As a shinigami like his father, he needed to know. But how could he be a shinigami if he could be beat like this by asymmetry?

***The witches***

Blair and Eruka held Soul's body as Mizune worked to lower him from the binds that held him. He was very pale and his chest barely lifted as he struggled for breath. "Soul, you moron, if you die, I will come haunt you along with Maka and we will drag you out of the afterlife, now wake you're ass back up!" Blair snapped as she and the others lowered his body to the floor. Both scars were now accompanied by several more smaller lacerations making every part of his body sensitive to touch.

"This looks bad," Eruka stuttered as they shielded the boy's body from an attack made by Arachne.

"Soul, Maka!" Liz shrieked before her and the girls ran to his side.

"No fear Maka, your god has come to save you!" Blackstar called as he and Free stood ready to fight. Maka ignored him as she now held a black scythe with silver teeth like images on it. The scythe itself looked like Soul's scythe. Arachne continued to laugh despite her wounded appearance. Maka screamed as she launched herself at the witch for her final attack.

The group of friends shielded Soul from the blast as Arachne's body exploded leaving behind a reddish purple soul floating in its place. Maka gently took the soul in her hands and hugged it to her chest before running to Soul's side. Liz and Tsubaki made room as she fell to her knees beside her fallen weapon miester. He looked so weak as he face scrunched in pain and blood pooled beneath his body from his wounds. It was his soul that had saved her, it seemed so scared and now his soul was so weak. Pressing the witches soul to his mouth she forced him to eat it. The group waited in silence as Maka held his head.

"We have to get him to safety, hurry I know of a place." Blair said summoning her pumpkin. After getting Soul onto the flying vegetable they made their way to the home of the flaming raccoon.


	12. Absolute nothing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THANK YOU, IN ADDITION, TO MY THREE LOYAL REVIEWERS, THANKYOU VERY MUCH FOR READNG.

It had been a week since the incident and now Maka lay quietly on the white bed sheets refusing to sleep as the sounds of forced breathing echoes beside her. She refused to look at the bed, refused to see the pain and trouble she had caused to befall her loved one. Soul had opened his eyes briefly as they flew over here on Blair's pumpkin, smiling up at her before the pain made him pass out again. Kim Diehl, and her weapon miester Jacqueline O' lantern Dupré, had been gracious enough to look after them and their friends. Of course, Mizune, Eruka, and Free had long since left the small raccoon home in search of another less adventurous, adventure.

"Maka?" Soul rasped out as he tried to lift himself from the bed. Quickly she raced to his side and helped him to sit up against the many pillows placed behind him.

"Idiot, you're supposed to stay in bed. Horizontal." She snapped as a smile formed on his lips. Maka was yelling at him again, her voice rising in octaves he thought he lost. The witch they were staying with had healed the majority of their wounds, but nature had to fix the rest. Kid's kidnapping was now for front in their task and according to the sisters. They were returning to Death City tonight with the others. Maka fingered the bandage on her right upper arm as Soul rested his hand on her thigh, noticing the small flinch she made.

"I am in bed, listen Maka, what happened while I was gone?" he asked eyeing her for any lies. Her green eyes dulled as her grip on his hand she held tightened. Her mind flashed with the memories of how she acted both sane and insane. Soul waited patiently for her to regain her thoughts before she sighed and gave him a small smile. He squeezed her thigh and smiled.

"Medusa and the boys abused me, and touchered me, finally Crona and Ragnorok sold me to Asura. From then on, I belonged to the kishin, and Asura used his insanity to make me do things." She said as Soul listened to her recount her capture. He winced at the many things that had happened to her and at one point in her story brought her to his chest as she began to sob.

"My angel, it's okay, never will I allow you to go through that horror again." He whispered petting the girl's blonde locks as she held him tighter. His injuries throbbed at the added weight but he ignored them. Maka was more important to him than the pain he was feeling right now.

"The scar on your back must be hurting you." She whispered as Soul's body stiffened.

"Yeah, but it will heal." He reassured her.

"Scars don't heal, wounds do." She replied hugging him tighter.

"Oh, then scars fade I guess." Soul mused as he threaded his fingers in her hair. Maka refused to correct his horrible try at a joke, content with her stay in his arms until she finally went to sleep.

***Kid***

This really sucked for him. Sure Gopher had yet to come and tourcher him with asymmetry but now a stupid cane-wielding freak dressed in white with a pointed nose was infront of him. Worst of all it would switch from singing to telling its life story, which was never the same. As it pranced around telling about the time it fell in love, Kid allowed his mind to wander to the eldest Thompson and what she would have done by now. Her sister Patty would have shot the alien thing by now, Liz would more than likely try and dress it up before throwing it to her sister. Either way he put it, the creature before him was annoying. Death the Kid hated Excalibur.

***With the others***

Blackstar smiled as he watched Maka and Soul wobble towards them, each supporting the others bandaged body. The twins dashed forward taking the two teens under their arms. Soul smiled and greeted Blackstar as they passed by him and out the door to meet Kim and Jackie.

"Remember you to, put the cream on your wounds, and don't overexert yourselves." Kim warned as her raccoon tail swished back and forth.

"Sure," Soul smiled offering a short wave before his hand retreated to Maka's shoulder.

"Thank you for all your help." Maka smiled hugging the raccoon witch and her partner. Both smiled as Tsubaki helped the others onto Blair's flying pumpkin.

As the group flew towards Death City under the cover of night, Maka took the chance to examine her friends. Tsubaki was in Blackstar's arms fast asleep as the usual rambunctious teen remained calm. The Thompson sisters looked dead as they quietly talked with one another. Maka knew their pain; she had just gone through it not a day ago thinking Soul was dead to the world. Speaking of Soul, he was sitting rigid trying to keep his cool façade from slipping as pain racked his body. Maka made to move but each time, Soul tightened his grip. This continued until they reached the outskirts of town. Here would be where Kid would act normal and get them inside city limits with a witch. Now it was up to the twins and Maka to grant Blair entrance into the city. But, like most things in life, things were difficult. Soul quickly pushed his overseer behind him as Ragnorok and Crona marched forward a wide crazed smile on their faces.

"Look Crona, the grigori, and her servant live." Ragnorok laughed as he made to shove at the albino. Soul growled as he held his scythe blade to the boys chest.

"Come any closer to her and die." Soul snapped as he pushed Maka back away from Ragnorok's grasp. Both Thompson sisters readied their pistols, ready to protect their friends and Blair.

"Your god commands you to stop being stupid!" Blackstar yelled as he and Tsubaki crossed their arms not noticing the citizens of Death City walking towards them with a look of insanity in their eyes. Maka blinked, being the first to notice her father's widened grin as he moved to hug her. Soul noticed her whimper as she clung to his shirt in fear.

"We need to find lord Death," Liz yelped as she backed away from the insanity-induced mob.

"Well, this sucks," Blackstar muttered as the group began to run away from people they once called family. The gang ran throughout the town to the only place they trusted to be safe from anyone. Gallows mansion.

"Nya, Blair is scared." Blair pouted as she followed the others inside of the large manor.

"Don't worry Blair, I'm sure that once we get inside we'll find Kid's dad and be able to get all this straightened out." Maka assured her as her grip on Soul's shirt tightens even more.

***Death the Kid***

The white dressed man pranced around singing his theme song for the sixth hour as Kid threatened to throw up blood. Asymmetry would be welcomed after this demons action. This was the worst treatment ever why had they done this to him, did he really deserve this? Suddenly the doors opened and Gopher walked in.

"Excalibur, you can go now. As for you shinigami, master Noah says it's time for you to leave the book." Gopher stated as he untied the shinigami boy.

Kid opened his eyes as a wide smile cracked his face. True symmetry was nothing; the world had to become nothing. Nothing was absolute.


	13. Time travel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. ALSO PLEASE CHAECK OUT MY OTHER CURRENT STORIES; I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME CREATIVE CRITISISIM FROM YOU.

Maka shivered as the group found their own rooms to stay in from the insanity outside. Blair had taken refuge with the twins and Blackstar and Tsubaki were keeping watch for any sane survivors.

"You shouldn't be scared Maka, I'm sure everything will be okay." Soul smiled as he pulled her closer for warmth. Despite living in a desert, the nights really were cold, especially in early fall.

"What's going to happen to us Soul, Kid's missing, the town's gone nuts, and we've befriended a witch and made enemies with the king of all kishin's." She wailed now wetting his shirt with fresh salty tears.

"Well, I guess we find Kid, make the town sane, and remain friends with the witches, and kill the kishin lord. Frankly it sounds easy and if we pull it off cool as hell." He smiled as Maka pinched his skin.

"Hell is hot, not cool." She growled before allowing him to kiss her temple.

"I thought I lost you Maka, I really did. And it scared the hell out of me, a weapon miester is stronger with an overseer because they can use us as full body weapons. But, if I didn't have you I would die, I love you more than anything else. Maka, I know that if we entered this battle with no chance to live, you would be right next to our friends battling to your last breath where I would be trying to run away with you some place safe." Soul whispered clinging to his master's body. Maka blinked a few times knowing he was right. She felt the same way, but she was an overseer and he was a weapon miester, this was their job. They were placed on this earth to save people from going insane, to find friends taken by books, and to make friends with witches. Even love was allowed in their job description and that's what the two of them had. Wasn't it? Asura had not taken that from them, nor had Medusa.

"Medusa's appeared!" Blackstar yelped waking the room full of overseer's and weapon miesters. The twins yelped as they readied their guns and moved to protect Blair. Soul had already pulled Maka behind him and summoned his scythe, despite the many injuries marring his body. Tsubaki slit her eyes as the snake witch and her sons walked forward. Both the boys had an insane look to their eyes that unnerved the small group.

"Ah Maka, thank goodness your alive, and your servant still lives as well, how nice." She hissed as Blair growled in her cat form.

"Medusa, tell us what happened." Soul growled using the authority he had by means of weapon miester. Medusa smiled before tossing the blacktop hat Soul wore to his feet.

"Insanity," the woman laughed before lifting a small medallion in the air. The jewel was a bright pink with green vine like lines going around it and hung by a slim silver string.

"Blair-chan knows what that is." The cat meowed as she jumped onto Maka's shoulder.

"What is it Blair?" Maka asked as she turned her head slightly to see the cat better.

"That's a time pendant." The woman explained as all eyes turned to her in confusion.

"A little more detail please." Soul barked out as he kept one eye on the snake witch and her crew.

"It will send you to another time be it before you were born or after." Blair clarified as Maka gasped and began prancing back and forth on her feet.

"Maka, where did read about this?" Soul asked already knowing what the dance meant. Maka smiled as she began her more detailed explanation of the time leaper jewel. It wasn't until she mentioned that without the other stone they would be stuck in whatever time they were launched.

"So, we're screwed if Medusa finishes the chant." Blackstar asked as Medusa reached the last word.

A chorus of oh shits rang throughout the group as the ground beneath them gave out. Soul grunted as he blinked open his eyes and took in the blonde locks in his face. Maka and the others were still knocked out from their fall into another time. It was up to Soul to try to figure out their location he guessed.

***Kid***

Insanity pumped through his veins as he tried to locate his friends and create the wonderful order of nothingness. As shinigami, it was his was his job to make the world right and this was it. By creating nothing would the world be perfect, even if that meant insanity. Kid laughed as he continued down the path leading to Death City, the place Noah had sent him to, and the place he had sensed his friends land.

Soul growled as he walked back inside the rundown building they had landed in and sat down beside a now wide-awake Maka.

"Where are we?" she asked as Tsubaki handed him some soup. He had no idea how she had obtained the food, but knowing Blackstar, he must have stolen it.

"We're still in Death City, but as for the year. I don't have a clue, I saw lots of cars though and I heard planes in the air." Soul explained as he allowed Maka to lean on his shoulder. That was another thing that had surprised him about their time travel, all their wounds had been healed.

"We'll never find Kid now," Liz moaned as her sister patted her back and looked somber for once.

"The year is nineteen seventy two and it's the age of the hippies and drugs so be careful… where's Blackstar?" Blair asked walking in from somewhere outside.

"He was talking with some homeless man in an ally." Tsubaki said as she placed a finger to her chin. Blair sighed as she rounded up the gang of remaining teens.

"Let's go, I don't need to lose anymore of you curious children." She stated before walking on all fours away from the building and towards a hotel. Due to Blair's magic, they had the correct money and style of dress, though the correct style of dress came after three strangers in tie-dye had called them gypsies.

"I can't find Blackstar, I hope he's okay." Tsubaki worried as she paced the hotel room window.

"Don't worry after dark, I'll go search for the idiot." Soul said as he braided and combed his girlfriend's hair.

"Thank you Soul, girls, do you want to check out the pool?" Tsubaki asked as the twins continued to mope for their lost overseer.

"The outfits have to be symmetrical." Liz whined as Patty once again tried to console her. Blair smiled as she stood up and began her magic on the three and herself.

"Soul, Maka, do you want to come?" the cat witch asked as they now supported some very controversial clothes.

"No we'll stay in case we have to bell you from jail." Maka smiled before shooing off the three out the door.


	14. WAR!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF My masters servant~

Both Soul and Maka were bored as they searched the empty alleys for their lost friend.

"Why can't Blackstar ever just stay put?" Maka growled as she wrapped Soul's new leather jacket tighter around her.

"Who knows, knowing him though, and this time date, he's most likely in trouble." Soul replied as he kept watch for any trouble. It didn't help that Tsubaki and the other girls had decided to sight see farther uptown where the blue haired friend was least likely to be. It surprised Maka that Tsubaki would just leave this all up to them to do.

"I doubt he's really lost." Soul grumbled as he sank to his knees against an alley wall.

"What makes you say that?" Maka inquired as she sat next to him puzzled. Soul shrugged before leaning against her shoulder.

"Think about it, the twins have enough worry with Kid missing and going up in time. Then Blackstar goes missing and Tsubaki's calm as ever. Hell I freaked out when you went o use the bathroom one time and was gone for half a day." Soul yelped.

"I told you guys I got lost," Maka, snarled remembering the big house party they were forced to attend that day. Soul smiled before taking her hand in his and standing up. They continued their walk before a flyer announcing the stop of the Vietnam war caught Maka's eye.

"Soul, when did we go to war with Vietnam, weren't we just listening to Europe fight Germany?" she asked the albino.

"What's Vietnam?" Soul asked as he examined the flyer as well.

"Dude, you guys must be like totally trippy if you don't know about the false war." A slurring voice said as the two turned to see two bearded men in tie-dye and beads starring at them.

"Sorry, can you explain, what led to this?" Maka asked. Both men side glanced one another before shrugging.

"After we defeated Japan and Germany, we were at peace for like a few years man," the first began.

"Then the big man put us in this war and people are like dying man." The second finished before taking a drag of a long white, substance he had in his hand.

"Ok, why did we go to war with Japan?" Soul asked.

"Dude, they like murdered pearl harbor." The first hippie stated before pulling a white band and a syringe and handing it to Maka.

"Your uptight girl, loosen up." He finished before the two left the ally way.

"Throw that away," Soul said before leading her from the ally as well. Maka shrugged before tossing the object away and following her boyfriend out. After the whole hippie incident, Maka had purchased a newspaper and found the local closed library.

"We are coming here tomorrow." She said blowing her ash blond hair from her face in frustration.

"Maka, it opens at six, I wake up at noon." Soul pouted as his girlfriend glared at him, her green eyes dark with anger.

"Your ass is getting up at six when this place opens," she snarled as her finger pushed into Soul's chest.

"Yes ma'am." He whimpered.

"Thank you love," She smiled before walking back to the hideout.

"You two our losers," stated a male voice behind them.

"Blackstar!" they yelped in unison at their missing friend as he walked beside them.

"Where have you been?" Soul asked as he noticed the wild look in his friends blue eyes. As Blackstar paused for a moment, Maka darted to her boyfriend's side, having been separated from him by Blackstar's abrupt arrival.

"I've been getting information." He finally announced perking Maka's interest.

"Really, what did you find out?" she asked curiously, as Blackstar poked out his chest in happiness.

"Turns out, we are at war and several of Shibusen's students and staff are over sea's fighting and dying for some stupid reason.

"What's the reason Blackstar?" Soul asked as he noted how late it was getting.

"To bring down communism or something," the blue haired boy said as he placed his hands behind his head. So, Blackstar had been at Shibusen here in Death City, that meant the security was still weak. A smile grew on her face as she followed the boys to the hide out, she would sneak out later to investigate with Lord Death.


	15. Shinigami

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Lord Death studied Maka as they sipped on a cup of tea. Soul stood loyal behind her watching the man's every move.

"Everyone thought you were dead, Kid never came home, and you never came home. It took all my strength to rid the city of insanity." Death replied placing his now empty cup away.

"Sir, we need to get home, we have to find Kid. He's somewhere in a book that Noah has." Maka said as Soul moved closer to her. Lord Death sighed as he handed a book o Maka.

"This Maka-chan, may help you get back to your time, but you have to figure out why you were sent to his time before the end of the month." Lord Death warned. Soul perked up at this as he eyed their boss.

"And what happens if we don't make the dead line?" Soul asked worried about his friends.

"You will vanish," Death said plainly as both Soul and Maka paled at the news.

"Vanish as in poof?" Maka asked while Soul began thinking of reasons why they were here.

"Yes, since you went missing in the past your bodies do not exist here in this time plane." Death explained.

"I don't like poof," Soul grumbled as he and Maka were pushed from the room, the book pressed firmly to her chest. As they walked back to the hotel Blair had found them, Soul continued his thoughts on why they would be sent here. Medusa hadn't given them any clue as to why they would come here and he had thought it strange that no insanity had met them. True, they were not the only miester weapons and overseers in the area. But what did Death do to the insanity to abolish it? Heaving another sigh, he followed his master into the hotel room reserved for only them. It was still late at night, having snuck out two hours previous, therefore, everyone was still asleep.

"Soul, you've been very quiet lately." Maka said as she began to undress. Soul removed his shoes before answering his master.

"We disappear at the end of the month if we fail to locate the reason for us being here, I have the right to remain quiet about that." He said as Maka removed her top.

"It's ok Soul, I'm worried to but, we'll be fine, we're the best team Shibusen has to offer." She said proudly hugging her miester weapons neck.

"I am the servant, and you are the master. The job of a servant is to protect the master at all cost. But what happens if that person is gone, who do I protect then?" he asked holding her tighter in fear. Maka growled before pushing him down on the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a bounce.

"Your master orders her servant to shut up about all this protector business." She snarled. Soul tried to open his mouth but Maka slapped her hand over his lips with an audible clap.

"I ordered you to be silent, yes I was kidnapped, and this happened. But you rescued me and have stayed by me since. So enough with the self-hatred, do you obey servant?" she asked as her green eyes bore into his ruby red ones. Quickly he diverted his eyes unable to look into hers any longer. With an aggravated yell, she sat on his hips and grabbed his hair forcing him to look at her.

"I hate being mean to you, but your being a horrible servant Soul, not to mention a bad boyfriend." She whispered loosening her hold on his head. His hands gravitated to her hips before he kissed her nose.

"I love you more than my life, and I will forever protect my life because you are my life." He whispered watching Maka's body quiver as his fingers traced up the bare skin of her sides. She was nearly naked above him, having been too busy with getting him out of his self-loathing state to remember her undress. Soul was a boy no matter what year or status in the world. His lips traced the outer shell of her ear before his tongue licked down her cheek to kiss her lips. She was drenched between her legs as Soul positioned her over his covered member.

"We're going to disappear in a month, might as well enjoy at least one more night together." Soul husked out before moving her so he could undress.

***Blair***

Her ears twitched at the sound from the other room causing a smile to cross her lips. The twin sisters had left hours ago after the young duo had made their escape to Shibusen. All that remained were the assassins and currently their location was unknown. Blair sighed as she eyed the moon laughing above her dripping blood from its smiling teeth. Medusa had sent them here, but she had been under the control of someone else, Blair could tell that much. No witch's soul smelt that tainted no matter how evil they were. What was worse, she knew the smell and who had controlled her. She only hoped she was wrong for all their sakes.

***The assassins***

Blackstar watched as his old rival and friend killed his last victims. For a shinigami whose soul could not be tainted, he was causing a lot of damage to his perfect symmetry. Tsubaki was in her enchanted sword mode in his right hand ready for any order her overseer gave her. Neither wanted to act out the god of deaths order but, if he was ready to do that to his own son, then so must they.

"Blackstar, this isn't right." Tsubaki whispered as they continued to watch the shinigami child murder his final victim and continue towards the city a day away.

"It's not our choice, Tsubaki, as deaths assassins, it's up to us to kill the shinigami." Blackstar responded morbidly as they moved to follow the death god from the ruined town.

*** Thompson twins***

Elizabeth Thompson screamed in frustration as she fired the pistol she had gained off a homeless man in anger. Patricia Thompson laughed as a man ran in the opposite direction in fear.

"Kid isn't here and everyone knows it!" Liz growled as she slid to the ground in sadness. Patty perked up as her soul felt lighter. Liz noticed the change to as both girls looked over to the town's entrance. They made their way through the thinned late night traffic to the edge of town before Patty spoke.

"How far big Sis," she asked as Liz's smile faltered, his wavelength was different.

"A day's walk," She answered before placing the gun in her inside jacket pocket. Patty nodded as they began their track to their newly found overseer.

***Kid***

The town was now nothingness all the souls now gone from the homes they just resided in. This is what perfection is, absolute nothingness. Kid was beside himself with giddiness as he walked along the road leading to his old hometown, not seeing the two followers he had. He would make death city into his nothingness and bring everything to insanity.


	16. Reasurance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul groaned as he woke under a still sleeping Maka Albarn. Her blonde locks were splayed around him as her head rested on his chest allowing his shin to rest on her head. The covers had migrated down to her hips showing the small of her back. Each of her hands fisted into the sheets as her breath lingered on his shoulder. Throwing caution into the wind he shimmied himself from under her grasp and pulled the covers back over her bare chest. No other person but him should see his master's naked body. Soul loved returning to his somewhat normal duties as Maka's servant. He had missed being at her disposal when she needed him. Missed fixing her breakfast in bed and helping her with her friskiness. Overall, he was a very happy servant.

Blackstar and Tsubaki yawned as they entered the hotel room. They had spent the entire night chasing after Kid, only to be surprised when his twin miester weapons appeared to aid him. The fight had heavily wounded the two assassins as they tried to sneak past their third overseer and servant. With Kid and the girls together, no one was safe. Worse of all, Kid was under the insanities control.

"Where have you two been?" Soul asked as he stood before them clutching a box of donuts.

"We'll explain later, your god needs sleep first." Blackstar slurred as he and Tsubaki walked into their room. With a shrug, Soul entered his own room.

"Blackstar, what will Kid do next, those girls will follow his every order?" Tsubaki said worried. The ninja shook his head as he undressed to his boxers and got into bed.

"Whatever he chooses to do, we have to stop him." the assassin whispered as his weapon miester nodded and joined him in the bed.

Liz watched as the insanity that had infected her master, now made its way to infect her sister. Patty was already susceptible to the madness within them, but with their linking souls, she was now just as consumed as their beloved master. Now the three were heading to the war to infuse the insanity to others and infect the world. Sad to say this war was in Vietnam and Liz had absolutely no idea how they would get there.

Maka groaned as she sat up and held her head as the room spun around her. The aroma of chocolate claimed her nose as she spotted Soul sitting by the widow munching on a chocolate donut and watching the TV that showed how many citizens now crowded the nation's capital in anger.

"What's going on?" she asked as Soul glanced her way. Maka's hair was stuck in all angles as she scratched the bare skin of her left shoulder.

"Everyone is opposed to the Vietnam War, personally as long as I can live to the end of the month, I don't care yet." He answered before finishing off the morning breakfast. Maka shrugged, feeling too tired to completely pick up on the issue. Right now, she had to locate their friends and tell them the news. Soul listened as she rummaged around the bathroom and shower. Blackstar's late entrance also concerned him as his eyes wondered once again to the television. The twins had disappeared since their arrival and that worried the albino. The two girls had been upset over Kid's disappearance leaving Soul thinking something bad would happen soon.

Maka's gaze dazed out as she leaned into the warm water cascading from the showerhead. Lord Death had explained to her and Soul about the new problem with their time travel. Their dead line was in just two weeks, and that did not make her feel better. Worst of all Kid was still missing causing a serious break in their teamwork. She needed to fix all these mistakes, she needed to get home and find her father, not to mention she kept having strange dreams about Asura. As she exited the shower, Soul had managed to clean the room and gather Blackstar, Blair, and Tsubaki.

"Where are the twins?" she asked taking a seat next to Soul, not missing his strained face and fake smile to her.

"They found Kid," Blackstar answered his childhood friend, sparring no sincerity as Maka's eyes slitted at the blankness of her friend's statement.

"And," she encouraged as Soul laid a hand on her thigh.

"Kid is infected with insanity and now heading to Vietnam with the girls to spread his infection." Tsubaki supplied as her overseer clinched his fist. Blair chose now to speak as she locked eyes with Soul.

"I have the perfect uniforms given to me by Lord Death himself." She purred, measuring the albino's chest. Soul gently rubbed circles on his girlfriend's thigh.

"This is not good, why would the girls join him?" Maka asked ignoring Blair's suggestion. She didn't want to think about the inevitable.

"If it were Soul, would you join him if you saw no other choice?" Blackstar asked, eyeing her closely. This question stumped the young blond as she leaned back defeated in her chair.

"So we have to go to Vietnam and find Kid and the girls before they mess up the world and we all disappear." Soul said making Blair jump with glee.

"Yes, yes I get to fit you all in DWMA army gear!" Blair cheered as she ran from the table and into her room. Maka glared at her boyfriend before Blair reentered the room dragging a large box behind her.

"Lord Death leant me the clothes yesterday after I snuck out when Maka and Soul came home." Blair smiled as Soul eyed the black silk of the uniforms.

"Reminds me of something a ninja would wear." Soul muttered as Tsubaki raised her hand timidly.

"Um, Maka, what did Soul mean when he said before we disappear." She asked worry reflecting in her eyes. Both Soul and Maka exchanged concerned looks before drawing a deep breath.

"Lord Death explained that due to this not being our correct time frames, and us not existing here. The result will end in us being deleted from the time all together and ultimately our deaths, our time is up at the end of the month; in two weeks." She said as Soul clenched his fist.

"Disappear huh, well a god like me isn't scared of something as trivial as that." Blackstar laughed as he stood up and walked over to the box.

"So cat lady, anything in there fit for a god like me?" he asked rummaging through the outfits for both he and Tsubaki. Maka smiled in comfort at the small help her blue haired friend had given her.


	17. joined forces

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Asura smiled as he felt the insanity move pass him. The ice he had been kept in, had finally thawed allowing him to move in the now underground home of Arachne. A wide smile etched onto his face, she was here, and soon her soul would be his. Following the insanity, Asura made his way down the winding halls and into the darkness of Egypt. How he had ended up in this desert country hadn't fazed him.

Kid laughed as he finished using the twins as weapons against the European miester weapons and their overseers.

"Kid, please calm down," Liz pleaded as her sister laughed insanely. Even she could feel herself falling to the insanity.

"We are not afraid to hurt a shinigami." One of the Europeans said stepping forward holding a sword at the ready. Raising Liz towards the boy and in rapid session, he smiled and shot the boy and his defense wall. His insanity rose as he traveled through Egypt to Vietnam. Once again, Liz was left to feel her sanity crumble as both her master and sister fell to insanity.

Maka pulled at her black uniform as Soul and Blackstar snuck around jumping eachother every few seconds. The frustration hit Tsubaki and hour later when they began singing about being ninja's. Blair had been forced to remain behind in Death City, until they could either retrieve or kill the young shinigami.

"Maka, I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja!" Soul sang in her ear before she used a leather bound book on his head sending him to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"Maka-chan, did you think that was a bit much?" Tsubaki asked eyeing the puddle the weapon miester laid in. Blackstar hid behind his weapon miester scared of the book still in the blonds hand.

"He's fine, he's use to it plus his heads hard enough that it doesn't kill him." Maka stated before reading the book and watching Soul return to his seat beside her. Soul grumbled before turning to her with a smile.

"We're close," he said as the blackblood inside him began to shift. Maka nodded using her grigori soul to help her boyfriend remain calm. The group were now located on a plane that would land them safely at the DWMA base in South Vietnam. Maka was studying her backpack of gear when Blackstar finally regained the energy needed for the mission.

"Yahoo, your god will bring down that old shinigami and then we all shall go home to our own time where everything shall be fixed." He laughed before charging to the window.

"You really think it will be that easy Blackstar?" a silky voice laughed causing all eyes to turn to the front of the plane.

"Medusa," Maka hissed, as Soul stood infront of her protectively. The snake witch laughed as she sat on the arm of a plane seat.

"Why are you here, and how did you get here?" Soul asked, they had last seen the snake woman when she had sent them to this era. Medusa smile widened as she moved even closer to the group. Tsubaki readied her chain scythe as Soul summoned his own scythe.

"Get off this plane now," he snarled as the witch moved even closer, her finger touching the albino's nose.

"And go where Soul, fall to my death?" she asked sweetly.

"Wouldn't make me cry," Soul retorted as Blackstar laughed behind him. This antic caused a dark look to take over the snake witches form.

"Then maybe the knowledge the kishin's location will make you feel more sympathetic." Medusa said eyeing Maka with a smile. This indeed caught their attention.

"The kishin is dead, Free froze him." Blackstar said as studied the witch for any lies.

"Yes, the werewolf froze him, not killed him. A big difference." Medusa hissed, "right now the kishin Asura is on his way to join forces with your shinigami who is infected with insanity. If he kills him, then your little grigori is going to die." The snake witch smiled causing Soul to slash at her.

"You leave Maka out of this you damned witch!" the albino snarled as he continued his onslaught of attacks.

"What a terrible child you are." The witch sighed as she began muttering one of her incantations. Maka yelped as she tried to pull Soul from the path of the attack.

"Tsubaki," Blackstar yelled as the Asian darted forward sword at the ready. Medusa easily dodged the attacks but was unaware of the blue haired assassin coming at her from behind. Maka carefully aimed the gun she was given before seeing her chance of attack when the witch was busy with Blackstar.

Liz felt another part of her mind slip as the bodies of numerous civilians littered the ground and fire sprang all around her. They had made it to Vietnam, and before them stood the kishin Asura.

"You are imperfect, worthy of nothing; therefore as a shinigami, I shall kill you." Kid said as he raised both Liz and Patty.

"Are you really a shinigami, when your father still lives?" asked Asura beaming at his upper hand.

"My father is old and cannot leave his city; he is useless as the current shinigami." Kid replied calmly. Asura smile widened as he beckoned the younger boy forward.

"Then join me, and together we shall infect the world with insanity." Asura whispered. Kid smiled, and agreed with the kishin. Together they would infect the world and then he shall kill the kishin.


	18. the calm before the storm

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

The plane finally landed in Vietnam, as the group quickly ran for the exit. Medusa calmly watched as the terrors of war met the young teens. Tsubaki was the first to turn her head in sadness as dead bodies and a rancid smell met her senses.

"Welcome to war, caused by insanity brought over from Death city by none other than lord death himself." The witch explained. Soul's knuckles widened as he eyed the carnage, in the distance sounds of tanks and other weapons were heard.

"Lord Death would never do this," Maka whimpered, huddling behind Soul as they moved past the dead bodies.

"Oh but he has, you though Kid would never turn evil but he has." Medusa stated as Blackstar clenched his fist.

"We'll fix this I swear it." He hissed as Tsubaki nodded beside him. Both overseers and their weapon miesters charged forward searching for their lost friend and the kishin.

It was pure nothingness both sides were losing. Equal balance the four of them had made. Soon neither side would win and they would spread the world into insanity and lead just as they had planned. Asura stood beside the shinigami smiling as he hid in the tent they now occupied.

"Hey big sis, can I eat them?" Patty asked as she drooled over the POWs they held.

"Ask them," Liz answered also eyeing the men.

"We do not eat the guest," Asura snarled missing the raised eye of the shinigami. Both girls sighed before returning to their individual things.

Kid walked to the cliffs edge searching the area for any more signs of life. This was not his original plan, but it had drawn out the Kishin. Just as Blackstar had drawn him out of his nothingness stage, not that the ninja new this just yet. He had to fool the kishin; it was only a sad fact that the girls were not that lucky. The two had been exposed to his insanity and the insanity of the kishin for too long. It was up to him to make sure the old gagster in them, remained sealed in their minds.

"Kid look," Liz said causing the shinigami to turn to her. His eyes widened as he took in the eldest Thompson's naked form.

"Elizabeth where are your clothes?" he asked making sure the kishin wasn't near.

"I got hot," she pouted curling into the shinigami's embrace. Kid blushed as he felt her wet snatch in the palm of his hand. Lust and insanity over took him as he and Liz hit the ground.

Maka hissed at the heat as they went farther into the jungle. The humidity was horrible as Soul removed his jacket.

"No wonder Kid came here it's already halfway insane for being this hot!" she groaned causing Soul to smirk.

"Your god feels horrible," Blackstar moaned as he leaned on Tsubaki's shoulder for support.

"Why don't we rest," Tsubaki suggested as the group fell where they once stood. Maka placed her head on Soul's thigh as he stroked her face and leaned against some bamboo. Everyone was tired and Medusa's constant watch made them even more uneased.

"Rest, but we need to continue on soon," the snake hissed before heading off on her own. Soul and Blackstar watched as she slithered through the forest.

"Hope she gets eaten by a hawk." Soul growled making Maka chuckle. Blackstar nodded his agreement before standing up.

"Tsubaki and I are going to patrol ahead; you guys catch up when you can." The assassin said before he, and his weapon miester dashed off and leaving both Maka and Soul alone in the foreign soil.

Strange sounds surrounded the couple as they talked to get their minds from the jungle dangers.

"I'm scared," Maka whimpered after a few minutes of the bushes moving infront of her and strange growling. Soul stood and summoned his scythe, ready for action. careful to remain behind her protector, they moved forward.

A mighty yell filled the air as both Blackstar and Tsubaki took out a wall of insane men. It was no doubt that Kid and Asura were here. With the new threat easily disposed of the two made their way to the tallest point in the country and braced themselves to fight the kishin.


	19. Grigori soul of the kishin Crona

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Soul stood bewildered at the werewolf that stood before them. Maka was paralyzed with fear at the size and power she sensed. Pulling Soul back, she tried to run but the man like animal cut her off. Soul whipped her out of the werewolf's reach as it pulled back to attack.

"Damnit, Maka stay here," he ordered placing her high in a nearby tree. She tried to protest but Soul cut her off with a gentle kiss to her lips. "Stay," he repeated before returning to battle the mythical being. Maka hid her eyes as Soul charged the wolf man with his scythe, the blood from both men falling to the ground. Time seemed to slow down as Maka screamed her lovers name watching as he sliced at the wolf's fur. Shards of his white hair flying as the wolf's claws cut the tips.

"Give up boy, I win." The wolf snarled as he ripped at the scythes chest. Neither man refused to back down as the wounds increased on their bodies. Suddenly the wolf man managed a hit on the distracted scythe, sending him flying through trees and into the rocky face of the mountain a few feet behind them. Soul spat blood as the sound of cracking bones met Maka's ears. She screamed his name as her feet landed on the ground as she ran to shield his body from the advancing enemy. Soul tried to protest as he saw her spread her arms to cover his body. Blood clouded his right eye as he tried to stand and move her from the animals path, but gunshots stopped all three's movement. The wolf man glanced behind him with a growl before another shot sent the wolf's unmoving form to the ground. The sight before them, standing with a straight posture, paralyzed both Maka and Soul and a bored look was Death the Kid, holding the Thompson sisters in each hand.

"Soul, can you become a scythe that I can wield?" Maka asked holding her hand out for Soul. The injured scythe nodded, as he became a bright light turning into his scythe form.

Sighing Kid relaxed his posture allowing Maka to turn her weapon and ready for the non-existent battle. Once Maka acknowledged that fact she stopped.

"Are you the Kid we know?" she asked, she could still sense the insanity wavelengths coming from him, but her was resonated with the sisters making any personal wavelengths hard to find.

"You lost every fight you have ever been in with Blackstar since you were three." Kid stated as he silently gave the order for the twins to return to human form. A flash of pink light showed the blondes with a crazed look.

"There's your insanity you sense." He said as Maka took a protective stance per Soul's order.

"But, you were missing and then corrupted by the insanity." Maka said puzzled as Kid shrugged.

"Blackstar and I fought before I came here in search of the kishin, the twins followed me even after I kept up the persona of being insane, and unfortunately the insanity was too much for them." He explained.

"What about all the innocents you killed," Soul asked from his weapon form, the giant red eye showing his anger.

"Their souls are in their respected place, as a shinigami, I give my word." the teen said as he placed a calming hand on Patty's shoulder.

"Kill," she laughed trying to escape her master's grasp.

"Elizabeth was the last to go." He said in sorrow as Liz sat with a blank expression. Maka shuddered thinking of what horrors the older twin had seen.

"Where is Blackstar?" she asked returning her attention to the shinigami. Kid held his head down before letting out a breath.

"When I was being held in the book of Eibon, I found something peculiar out. Your grigori soul is so popular, because it reverses the insanity in people." He explained. Soul perked up at this, Kid wanted to use his master for an insanity cleanser.

"So you think I can get rid of the twin's insanity, along with the whole worlds?" Maka asked thinking along the lines of her weapon. Kid nodded as he watched the pigtailed girl and he partner think.

"And how would I do that?" Maka asked finally allowing Soul to return to human form. This was the part that Kid did not want to say.

"You will have to sacrifice yourself, to the kishin child Crona." He whispered as Soul tackled him to the ground in anger.

Blackstar grunted in pain as he dodged another attack from the kishin Asura. He was a god, he could not lose to this age old monster.

"Tsubaki chain scythe mode." He ordered before charging again. In a flash Tsubaki's weapon form changed again as her master used his ninja skills to attack. Asura laughed as he once again swatted the attack away with his hand.

"Foolish child, how can you defeat a god?" the monster laughed as Blackstar regained his breath.

"Blackstar, are attacks aren't working." Tsubaki said worried as the wounds on Asura's body healed with black blood. The monsters healing gave the young ninja a shudder of fear. If he a god could not defeat him, then who could?

Crona laughed madly as he watched his mother die by his sword Ragnorok, his soul one of the first he had consumed to become the next kishin. The one to get him to the level he needed to eat Maka was Medusa's, the woman who lay dead infront of him.

"I ate mother, am I a good child now?" Crona asked before laughing maniacally.

Lord death frowned as he watched the events of each participant in his mirror; Blair remained silent at his side. Inside the belly of Crona were Stien, Spirit, and the original citizens of Death City before the seven heroes were sent to this time.

"Are you ready to return home Blair?" Death asked turning to the cat. Blair nodded as she eyed the mirror that would take her and only her back to her original time.

"Good, when you get back, you will remember nothing of this time." Death explained before allowing the cat to return home in a kaleidoscope of colors.

"I am truly sorry I made you students go through this," he whispered as he watched his son and Maka walk to their deaths.


	20. Defeat Asura

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Maka gasped as they entered the battlefield used by Blackstar and the kishin. Blood covered every surface of the area, as two black blobs appeared on the ground unmoving. Both Kid and Maka ran to the fallen friends allowing the weapon miesters to search for the enemy.

"Blackstar, are you alive?" Kid asked as he tried to lift the assassins head, careful of the many broken bones in his body. Maka was more concerned over Tsubaki's state. Her whole body was burnt and disfigured, as she lay broken on the moss-covered rocks around them. Her moss green eyes closed as she held back the tears for her fallen friends. Would they ever make it back home alive? She gently moved the Asian girl's hair away from her face as she rocked her back and forth, her tears falling down the fallen girl's cheeks. Kid was busy trying to bring Blackstar amongst the living, using his powers as a shinigami when Soul emerged from the woods supporting a bleeding side.

"No sign of the kishin in the east," Soul said as he took a seat beside his overseer and their injured friend. Maka's body shook with tears as he placed his arms around her, bringing her closer to him for comfort.

"How strong has the kishin gotten if he can defeat them so easily?" she asked her servant eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I don't know, but I promise, we will defeat him and return home just as planned." Soul whispered as he kissed her forehead. Maka nodded as they turned to Kid. The young shinigami was now supporting a blurry-eyed Blackstar, as the ninja assassin regained conscious.

"Maka, are you sure we can return home after killing the kishin?" Kid asked eyeing the scythe overseer curiously. Maka nodded as she retold Kid what his father had told them before they came here to kill the kishin. Kid nodded once she had finished her explanation. They needed to kill this kishin fast or else they would be killed. Looking at the sun high in the sky Kid cursed.

"You know it too, right Kid." Soul whispered, careful to keep his voice low so the others couldn't hear him.

"Yes, we only have three hours left, before we begin to disappear from the world." Kid said as he stood up from his spot on the ground and handing Blackstar to the white haired weapon miester.

"Your master is the main reason we'll be able to return," Kid said as he popped his back. Soul glanced up, curious by his friend's words.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Don't be surprised by her actions okay Soul," Kid whispered as they turned to look at Maka as Tsubaki laid motionless in her arms.

Liz and Patty both laughed as they walked closer to the insanity. Maka had still not cleansed them of all their insanity but Liz now had a clearer head in case something happened.

"Hey sis," Patty said making her older sister stop and turn to her.

"What is it Patty?" Liz asked ignoring her younger sister's crazy look.

"Asura," she pointed before laughing madly.

Maka smiled as Blackstar took his unconscious servant in his hands and whispered his thanks to her. Soul and Kid smiled as well as they made friendly conversation with the assassin to keep him awake.

"They were such weaklings," a new voice laughed causing Maka and Kid to turn and shield their injured comrades. Asura stood smiling coldly as both Thompson sisters hung limp in his hands.

"Girls!" Kid screamed turning pale at their silent state. Maka placed a calming hand on his shoulder, even though both were anything but calm as they glared at the kishin before them.

""You can't beat me children." Asura laughed as the two clenched their teeth in anger. Maka stepped forward before Kid stopped her.

"What are you doing, you don't have a weapon." Kid snapped as he tried to bring her back to safety.

"Stop it Kid, he hurt our friends, besides I do have a weapon." She smirked as Soul appeared beside her holding an injured side. Asura continued to laugh as he watched the weapon miester and the grigori ready to fight him.

"I am insanity, you cannot beat insanity." Asura said as he licked his long fingers. Before Maka could answer Kid stepped forward.

"Give me back my partners," he ordered before making his soul stronger, a clear mark of the shinigami blood in him. Asura faltered giving Soul and Maka enough time to cut the twins loose. Their bodies fell lifeless to the ground as Kid ran to grab them.

"Kishin Asura, I'm here to take your soul," Maka informed him as she twirled Soul into a fighting position.

"I'd rather have your soul, Grigori." He smiled moving in a flash behind her. Maka yelped turning Soul to block just in time. Kid grabbed the twins and hid with the injured ninja assassins. Maka rarely had time to act as another attack from the kishin came at her. Suddenly he opened his mouth to reveal a long weapon before a huge ball of fire came at them singeing her skirt as she dodged the attack.

"Damnit, this was tailor made." She cursed as her grip on the scythe tightened and her glare intensified. Asura waited as she roared her battle cry and allowed her soul to spread its wings and transform into its grigori power. Soul felt his body increase with her as they took flight, Asura's eyes bulged as she bombarded him with strikes from her weapon with the grigori power. The pure soul cleansing his own insanity and weakening him. Maka smiled at the frailness of her opponent, throwing Soul to the side and attacking instead with her own fist, much to Soul's surprise.

"No you can't, you have to be scared, stay away from me!" the kishin screamed as Maka's fist hit his face, crashing in his skull. Asura stumbled backwards holding his now bleeding nose as black blades emerged on her body. Asura screamed as Maka pierced his skin finally drawing out the reddish black soul of the kishin. A smile cracked her face as she calmed down from her newest defeat. Soul returned the grin before Kid broke the silent ease.

"Why are we still here, I thought if we defeated the kishin we could return home?" Kid asked helping the now conscious friends to their feet. Maka closed her eyes in confusion as she thought of the reason.

"Because, he wasn't the kishin; I am." Crona smiled as he summoned his sword Ragnorok.


	21. The End

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ITS ENTIRERTY

Maka felt her eyes grow big as Crona stepped forward, holding his brothers weapon form in his hand.

"Crona, why?" she asked as Soul stood beside her holding his weapon with a snarl. The scar on his chest throbbing as he remembered the swords lethal ability.

"I'm a kishin now Maka, and I want your soul." Crona laughed as he darted forward. Soul knew Maka wouldn't move in time, so using his scythe, he moved to shield her from the attack.

"Soul!" Maka yelped finding her voice as the scythe miester weapon ground his teeth together as he tried to push the kishin away.

"You can't win, I beat you before, I've even eaten all of Death City's old citizens." Crona explained making the others shake in fear as disgust. Soul used the distraction to spin from the hold and use an undercut strike to the kishin's stomach. The scythe blade hit as blackblood oozed over it, hardening the body.

"Damn," he cursed as he jumped back to safety to rethink his plan. Crona smiled, as he ran forward not allowing the regroup. Maka screamed as gun shots attacked the kishin sending back into the ground.

"It can't handle soul wavelengths," Blackstar laughed as he stumbled to his feet and charged his wavelength to his hand. "So let's see if he can handle a big star like me," with that he ran forward shouting out his big wave technique. Kid quickly joined in using the regained conscious twins. Maka noted the attacks thinning his soul breaking it into pieces. Soul was now weaponless as he charged at the enemy to put in his own hits.

The look in Crona's eyes as he took the attacks was what scared her though. He was amused? Her whole figure shook as his soul called out to her, causing her to walk forward. Soul was the first to notice his master's sudden lifeless change.

"Maka," he called putting and arm out to stop her advances. Her eyes met his before a smile graced her lips.

"I love you Soul," his red eyes widened as he felt his arms move from her body as she continued to the kishin. Her friends watched as she spread her arms out for the attack as Crona struck her with Ragnorok.

Time stood still as the six friends watched in horror. Blood splattered over the scenery as they watched her body fall lifeless to the ground and her blue winged soul float into the kishin's hand. Unable to move, they watched as her soul was devoured by the kishin Crona.

Soul was the first to react as he fell to his knees in tears. Tsubaki, who had gained consciousness before Crona's big entrance grabbed Blackstar's pants in comfort. Kid and the twins were stunned to silence as the kishin laughed before them. Her wavelength vanished and Soul could do nothing but watch. He felt useless as he stared unseeing into the grass and dirt below his feet.

Maka opened her eyes to see herself floating in a sea of darkness. Was she dead, was this death? Surrounding her were the souls of those she had known from her own time frame. The ones who had gone crazy. Above her was another soul, a black one fallen from the ranks of pure blue, the soul of Crona. Using her strength she floated up to the soul to embrace it to her chest gently. The darkness began to suffocate her as she concentrated on the being she held in her hands. She closed her eyes and immediately found herself floating above a desert. The sun was lazy in the sky and a small pink haired child sat in a circle made of dirt.

"Crona?" Maka asked one she was on the ground behind the boy.

"Go away, this is my circle, no one else can come in." Crona panicked as he raced away from the small pigtailed blonde. Maka cocked her head to the side in confusion. Was this the kishin that had just killed her and countless others?

"Why are you here Crona?" Maka asked ignoring the fear her opponent was giving off. The boy looked up scared before sitting in a small part of the circle.

"I'm staying here, I give up." He spat crossing his arms in defiance.

"Give up on what Crona?" she asked taking a seat across from him. Both locked eyes as they quietly contemplated how to proceed ahead.

"Life, I can't deal with it," he muttered unable to hold her glare any longer. Maka couldn't contain her laugh at the child's words.

"Crona, no one can deal with life completely, it just happens." She explained.

"But lady Medusa wanted me to become a kishin." Crona perked up now fully glaring at the pigtailed blond.

"And you became one," Maka said calmly as she picked at some sand that had gotten on her pink dress.

"I killed everyone," he shook as his eyes dilated.

"Yes you did," Maka replied in a calm voice, she was dead to right?

"Do you hate me?" Crona asked cautiously. Maka paused before shaking her head.

"At first, I did, but now I see that your just lost." She stated. To her surprise Crona nodded in agreement.

"Will you kill me?" he asked looking up at her with empty eyes. Maka got wide eyed at the request.

"How," she asked finally regaining her ability to talk. Crona motioned to her frienemy's hand. Maka blinked in surprise as Soul's scythe appeared in her hand.

"Where did," she began only to notice Crona holding his hands out.

"Please Maka, kill me and end this madness so you can return home." The child pleaded. Maka felt her body tense and shake in both fear and hatred.

"I have to do this, so that we can return home, we've only an hour left." She whispered eyeing her newest enemy.

Soul moaned as his body became translucent. Their time was running out, but he didn't care. Maka was dead and he had stood here useless to her. The others were also translucent, Kid being the only one still lucid due to his shinigami powers. Their time was running out slowly.

Maka felt her cheeks moisten as her vision blurred. Crona smiled as she raised her scythe. Here he was unarmed and lacked the black blood's protection, giving her the best advantage she could think of.

"Please hurry and kill me, your friends don't have much time." Crona said as he urged the scythe master forward. Maka nodded drawing in a deep breath before stepping forward.

"I'm sorry Crona, maybe in our own time, we can become friends." Maka whispered before slashing at her future friend.

THREE YEARS LATER

"Crona come out before I send Maka in after you." Soul called before knocking on the boy's door. The year was now 1939 one hour till midnight on new year's eve, and the time traveling adventures of 1936 was behind them. Even the kishin incident had been taken care of. Medusa and the older kishin was dead thanks to Spirit and Lord Death.

"Soul, I can't deal with this." Crona yelped as he crept out from his room at Soul's home.

"Of course you can deal with it, it's just a party." Soul said as he leaned against the wall. Crona was dressed in a white ruffle neck shirt with black pants, the outfit once belonged to Soul. Soul, was dressed in a red wine top and black suit, his top hat placed lopsidedly on his head.

"But, Maka will be there." Crona whimpered as he walked beside Soul as they exited the mansion to locate Blackstar and Kid.

"And Maka will be my date, not yours." Soul replied as he led them down the cobblestoned streets leading to Shibusen's madness illumination dance, where they would dance until sunup the next year.

"But, I can't deal with this." Crona continued as they finally met up with Blackstar and Kid.

"Dude, is he still fretting over the whole dance thing?" Blackstar asked crossing his arms. Soul nodded as he joined his two friends.

"Patty has agreed to go with him to my father's dance." Kid smiled as he ushered them inside the giant castle. Hundreds of students and faculty were dancing around, the ladies in their huge dresses and the men in their black tuxes. Liz and her sister quickly ran forward in matching red frilly dresses.

"My lord," Liz curtseyed as Patty smiled widely at Crona.

"Elizabeth, good afternoon, Patty why don't you and Crona go dance?" Kid suggested motioning to the crowd of dancers. Tsubaki was dressed in white as she curtseyed to Blackstar as he ate some chicken from the buffet. Soul smiled as he spotted the one person he cared for. Dressed in stunning silver and gold Maka Albarn spun around as Crona and Patty clapped. Maka's story was sad, once they had returned to their time she had lost all of her memories along with her time or relationship with Soul. Leading him, to remain loyally at her side and make her refall in love with him.

"My master," Soul bowed as he entered her line of vision.

"Ah, my loyal servant Soul, welcome." She curtseyed as the exchanged smiles.

"May I have this dance my master?" Soul bowed removing his top hat.

"Of course my Soul," Maka replied. Soul loved her smile his hands holding her body safely to him as they spun around the large ballroom.

"It's been three year's since we met." Soul whispered.

"Yes, it has." She agreed a small blush tinting her cheeks as they slowed into a waltz. Both remained silent merely dancing in place as Maka placed her head on his chest.

"I love you Maka, just as I loved you before your memories left." Soul whispered before petting her hair.

"I love you too Soul," she whispered back, green met red before both eyes closed and their heads levitated to eachother. Time seemed to stop once again as their lips locked. Once they parted Soul's smirk met her.

"I love you master Maka," he whispered. Maka smiled before placing her lips to Soul's ear.

"Your master doesn't understand, why don't you show her again." She smirked as Soul glanced down at her.

"As you wish my master, your servant shall grant you thy wish," he muttered before kissing her softly once again, just as the clock struck midnight.


End file.
